MOMENTOS
by kaguya-tsukino
Summary: AU. Harry se siente atraido por Draco, aunque todo esta en contra de esta atraccion, su familia, sus amigos... Por su parte, el principe de hielo, quiere vengarse de Granger y de Potter ¿Puede un partido de Quidditch comenzar a cambiar las cosas?
1. PROLOGO

**Disclaimer**: es de J.K.Rowling, o de quien sea, sino puedo asegurar que Draco sería el protagonista, Snape sería el director, y Draco acabaría con Harry.

**Aviso**¡Esto es total y absolutamente un AU!. Es el mundo potteriano alterado a mi modo, por mucho que exista la magia, Hogwarts, y todas las cosas que aparecen en los libros. Principalmente los muggles conocen que existe la magia, aunque siguen recelando de ella; Hogsmeade es una ciudad moderna con sus diferentes barrios, algunos mejores que otros. También saber que Hogwarts no es un internado del todo, pueden vivir allí aquellos alumnos que son de demasiado lejos y no tienen la licencia de aparecerse, solo por un "módico" aumento de precio. Finalmente decir que todos los magos tienen un Don, algo que se explicara más adelante en la historia. Ah! Y Voldemort no ha existido nunca (aunque Tom si).

SLASH! HP/DM

**MOMENTOS **

PROLOGO

Bajó en la estación de "_Glover Hipworth_" cuidando de no chocarse con nadie, aunque no tenía porque preocuparse por ello, ya que era el final de la línea omega del tranvía aéreo y bajaba poca gente. Además llevaba a uno de los barrios más marginales de Hogsmeade en el que poca gente vivía: _Wood_.

Bajó las escaleras que llevaban de la estación a la calle, eran de viejo metal, y hacia un extraño chirrido cuando las pisabas, como pequeños grillos. Le gustaba el lugar donde vivía su amigo, era muy pintoresco.

Ahora estaba al pie de las colinas que separa la ciudad del bosque, y las casas y pisos allí eran de un horrible cemento gris, con coches que iban a toda velocidad soltando humo, y con los cables eléctricos pendiendo peligrosamente de las fachadas.

Pero se cogía una calle lateral y al empezar a subir a la colina todo comenzaba a cambiar: primero desaparecían los pisos y se empezaban a descubrir pequeñas casitas de madera, luego comenzaban las interminables estrechas escaleras que llevaban hasta las últimas casas y el principio del bosque prohibido, entonces se llegaba al lugar que tanto le gustaba.

Esquivo los coches que iban por aquella diminuta calle que se retorcía como una serpiente entre las desiguales casas. Así era el barrio de _Wood_, lleno de casas hechas mayoritariamente de madera que se alzaban sobre una colina, con flores de vivos colores en los jardines y balcones, y llenas de torres eléctricas con sus cables que oscilaban levemente por el viento sobre su cabeza.

Las casas había constituido un pueblo aparte tiempo atrás, pero con la expansión de Hogsmeade había quedado anexionado a la ciudad. Eran casas de gente trabajadora, sin mucho dinero, en las que sus antepasados habían levantado las viviendas con el escaso material del que disponían. Pero al chico le gustaban, era un ambiente agradable, que daba una sensación de tranquilidad que se le esparcía por todo el cuerpo, algo muy diferente con la sensación que le daba su propio barrio, incluso prefería el contaminado centro al que mucha gente solía odiar.

Cogió una de las callejuelas, de las que abundaban en el barrio, calles muy pequeñas y empinadas, llenas de escaleras en las que no podían pasar los coches, en las que las flores de las casas caían sobre el caminante. Aligero su paso sabiendo que quedaba ya poco para llegar a su destino.

Llego a una parcela en la que en medio de un jardín algo extraño se alzaba una casa curiosa. Nadie sabía como se aguantaba, tenia 3 pisos más el desván, y estaba peligrosamente inclinada hacia un lado. El chico se dirigió a una de las puertas, donde había colgado un cartel en que ponía "la madriguera".

Fue a picar a la puerta, pero antes de que tocara, la puerta se abrió.

- **¡Buenas tardes Harry!** - dijo Ron - **te vi desde la ventana y te vine a abrir porque, por extraño que parezca, no hay nadie más en casa ¡Sube!**

Entro en la casa, y fueron hacia las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso, subiendo esquivaron las estanterías que contenían toda clase de cosas: desde libros a jarrones hechos por los chicos cuando habían sido niños. Llegaron al primer piso e ignoraron dos puertas para abrir una tercera en la que había otras escaleras. Subieron por ellas hasta llegar casi al desván, y allí, en medio de las escaleras, había una pequeña puerta que los dos chicos abrieron y entraron en la habitación del pelirrojo.

La habitación era completamente naranja: las paredes, las cortinas y habían multitud de posters de su equipo de Quidditch favorito: los Chudley Cannons y de Viktor Krum, un buscador a quien admiraba. Era un fanático del Quidditch.

Harry se dejo caer sobre la cama, cuidando de no aplastar al ser vivo que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón. Enseguida que estuvo sentado una pequeña serpiente se deslizo afuera de su bolsillo, y fue a buscar un lugar en la colcha donde diera el sol y pudiera continuar durmiendo.

**- ¿Has venido con Adham?**

**- Si, últimamente tiene complejo de lapa, y si no la llevo yo conmigo me sigue a todas partes, y a la gente no les suelen gustar las serpientes.**

**- Si, todavía recuerdo la cara de la profesora McGonagall cuando supo que tenía un Parselmouth en Gryffindor.**

Harry era un Parselmouth, podía hablar con las serpientes, ese era su don. Cada mago tenía un don, pero este era uno que muy poca gente poseía y que además solía ser temido. Muchas veces Harry maldijo su suerte, hubiera preferido un don más vulgar como controlar el fuego, o a alguno de los otros elementos.

Ron, por su parte, no había sabido hasta hacia poco cual era su don. Se decía que había gente que nunca llegaba a descubrir cual era, o habían casos como en el de Jane Waterhouse, que descubrió a los 80 años de edad en un viaje a África que podía hablar con los hipopótamos.

Muchos habían especulado sobre el don de Ron, solían bromear que era el poder comer tanto sin engordar, pero resulto que hacia explotar cosas cuando estaba celoso (aunque últimamente podía hacerlo cuando se enfadaba, y era posible que más adelante lo pudiera controlar y hacer explotar objetos cuando quisiera). Había sido muy divertido descubrir su don cuando el chico vio bailar a Viktor Krum con su mejor amiga. Todos creyeron que estaba celoso del jugador de Quidditch.

**- Será mejor que hagamos el plan de juego para mañana, el partido contra Slytherin es a las 11, pero quiero que estemos todos a las 8 allí.**

**- Quieres ganar a toda costa ¿verdad? Supongo que no tiene nada que ver con que Krum haya aceptado la invitación de Malfoy y mañana este viéndonos.**

**- Eso es una tontería Harry** - dijo el chico levantándose de golpe de una silla - **quiero aplastar a Slytherin, eso es lo importante¿No quieres verlos derrotados?**

**- Claro** - dijo Harry determinante.

**- Y sobretodo ver a Malfoy furioso por haber perdido** - siguió diciendo el pelirrojo.

**- Ehh…**

**- Últimamente te estas ablandando con Malfoy.**

**- ¡Claro que no!** - pero Harry sabía que no era del todo cierto, últimamente le pasaba algo extraño cada vez que veía a Malfoy.

* * *

. 

Harry llegaba tarde, pero esa era una mala costumbre adquirida por toda su familia, además no era su culpa que la línea ómicron hubiera tenido una avería. Sus padres le habían dicho que no llegara de noche, pero ya hacia rato que el sol se había puesto.

Por suerte la parada del tranvía no quedaba muy lejos de su casa, en realidad estaba al lado, pero había que rodear los terrenos que la rodeaban para poder entrar. Así eran todas las casas, por no decir mansiones, del barrio de "_the beautiful lake_" quedaban escondidas en los enormes jardines que las rodeaban, jardines pulcramente cuidados por los elfos domésticos, eran jardines que no decían nada de sus amos. Por eso odiaba Harry ese barrio, no le transmitía nada más que hipocresía.

Después de un rato de caminar por los jardines logro divisar la casa, era una construcción relativamente moderna, horrible según la opinión de Harry, que había sido construida hacia 20 años cuando sus padres decidieron casarse. En cambio le parecía maravillosa la mansión Potter, cerca de Londres, pero esta era heredada por el hijo mayor, así que tío Robert se quedo con la mansión, y su padre tuvo que buscarse otro lugar donde vivir.

Entro en la casa y sonrió la oír las risas y los gritos de alegría que venían del salón. Miró discretamente por una puerta entreabierta y vio que su padre jugaba con Laora, su hermana pequeña, también Sirius estaba allí jugando con la pequeña.

- **¡Harry!** - dijo una voz detrás suyo, y sorprendido se giro rápidamente solo para encontrarse con su madre - **¡Debías llegar hace 2 horas¡Podía pasarte cualquier cosa!**

**- Vamos Lily, que Harry ya es mayor, y este no es un barrio peligroso ¿verdad?** - dijo su padre abriendo la puerta del salón y uniéndose a la conversación

- **Además llevaba a Adham.**

**- Pero no es bueno fiarse de una serpiente** - dijo James Potter.

Harry oyó un siseo furioso desde su bolsillo "_como si fiarse de un humano fuera mejor_", por suerte nadie más lo había oído porque eso significaría un nuevo sermón sobre las serpientes.

- **He****estado con Ron, discutíamos la estrategia para el partido de mañana**. - dijo Harry cambiando de tema.

**- Es una lastima que no seas el capitán** - dijo Sirius metiéndose en la conversación - **cuando éramos estudiantes tu padre fue durante dos años el capitán de Gryffindor.**

**- ¡Que se le va a hacer!** - dijo Harry intentando ocultar sus emociones - **estoy cansado, voy a tomarme un baño. Ya he cenado, así que me iré a dormir directamente.**

Y subió corriendo las escaleras antes de que ninguno de los adultos pudiera decir nada. Se metió en el cuarto de baño y rápidamente se desnudo para entrar en la ducha.

Odiaba que le dijeran que se parecía a su padre. Harry no era James por mucho que se le pareciese físicamente, estaba harto de oír aquello de "_eres igual que tu padre, solo que tienes los ojos de tu madre_". Todo aquello que conseguía era porque tenía los genes de James, eso decían todos. Jugaba bien a Quidditch porque su padre había sido un gran jugador en su juventud, era bueno en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y en Duelos porque su padre era el jefe de aurores. Al menos no sacaba buenas notas, en eso se diferenciaban. Quizás por eso se alegraba de ser parselmouth, eso era algo que los diferenciaba a ojos de cualquiera, su don no era ser un animago nato como su padre (tenía el don de convertirse en un ciervo).

Todos pensaban que se iba a hacer auror como él, todos suponían tantas cosas acerca de Harry, que a veces Harry quería aprender magia oscura (algo que a su padre nunca se le había podido pasar por la cabeza) para hacerles ver que no eran iguales. Era duro vivir a su sombra. A veces se había planteado incluso dejar el Quidditch, algo que adoraba, solo para que todos se dieran cuenta de que eran distintos.

Su presencia le agobiaba, le hacia sentir pequeño, inútil, aunque eso era común en casi todas las personas que conocían al jefe de aurores, su padre imponía. Su padre le solía tratar como siempre, entre juegos y mimos, pero él ya no era el mismo, había crecido, estaba en plena crisis de la adolescencia. Quería muchísimo a su padre, pero necesitaba superarlo, diferenciarse de él para poder crear su propia identidad personal.

Quizás era por eso que Draco Malfoy le atraía.

Era el fruto prohibido, alguien a quien nadie pudiera imaginar siendo otra cosa que enemigos dada la rivalidad que existía entre las dos familias. Siempre su padre había hablado mal de los Malfoy, de que eran asquerosos magos oscuros y fue por eso que cuando se conocieron rechazó su mano. Pero eso era algo de lo que estaba secretamente arrepentido porque con el tiempo había llegado a admirarlo. Era alguien que sabia lo que quería, con las ideas claras, que no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, orgulloso y altivo, siempre sabiéndose superior a los demás, ya fuera en cuestión de dinero, en cuestiones amorosas, o en cualquier otro campo.

Era todo lo que Harry quería ser.

Quizás esa también era una razón por la que odiaba a su padre, este le había influenciado cuando era pequeño contra los Malfoy, y a veces, en sueños se imaginaba lo que hubiera pasado de haber aceptado la mano del príncipe de hielo. Y era por eso que se peleaba con él, se conformaba con ser la piedra en el zapato de Malfoy, mientras este no le ignorase, para Harry todo estaba bien. Aunque llegaría el día que no se conformaría solo con eso.

Ya se estaba acostando cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- **¿Puedo pasar Harry?** - dijo James entrando en la habitación de su hijo.

- **Claro** - dijo el chico, y su padre se fue a sentar en un rincón de la cama y le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente.

- **¿Sabes que no pasa nada si no eres el capitán de Quidditch verdad? Estoy orgulloso igualmente, fuiste el jugador más joven en 100 años, eso es un gran logro. No tienes porque estar celoso de Ron.**

**- ¡Yo no estoy celoso de Ron!** - y Harry se hecho a reír, su padre había malinterpretado su huida.

- **Eso esta muy bien, y ahora ¡a dormir! Que mañana tienes ese partido contra los Slytherins ¡y esas serpientes han de perder! **

Entonces James Potter beso a su hijo en la frente, apago la luz y se fue cerrando suavemente la puerta. Harry sonrió alegre en la oscuridad. Sentía un calor dentro que le hizo no protestar al ver que era tratado como un niño pequeño. Se preguntaba cuanta gente había visto al gran jefe de aurores con esa actitud de padre preocupado, y no como el ogro que solía ser en la oficina cuando las cosas no salían bien.

"_Buenas noches Adham"_

"_Buenas noches Harry"_

* * *

El aire dentro de la oficina del Consejo de Estudiantes de Hogwarts era helado y eso que ya estaban en abril, pero la culpa la tenia un chico que estaba sentado en una silla que no le correspondía.

Pero a él le daba igual que realmente no fuera su silla, estaba muy cómodo en ella, y sobretodo él creía firmemente que esa silla debía haber sudo la suya, pero en las elecciones ella le había ganado sólo porque la mayoría de los estudiantes lo odiaban.

Sólo dos personas se habían presentado al puesto de Presidente del Consejo de Estudiantes: Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. Y la-señorita-perfecta había ganado, haciendo que Draco la odiase más y más, así que cuando ella no estaba él se sentaba en su silla.

Y Draco era el Vicepresidente, aunque solo había perdido por pocos puntos. Claro que a su padre no le habían parecido tan pocos, le había recriminado no haber manipulado, chantajeado, en definitiva no haber jugado sucio. Pero Draco estaba seguro de que ganaría algún día a la sangre-sucia, de tal forma que ella no el podría reprochar el haber hecho trampas, y eso la hundiría definitivamente.

Acabo de redactar unos papeles sobre el baile de primavera que querían hacer la mayoría de chicas, y como habían obtenido más de 150 firmas, el Consejo había de hacer una petición al director para celebrarlo. Ese era trabajo de Padma Patil, que era la Coordinadora de Actividades, pero había pillado un resfriado y él había decidido ocuparse.

Si hacia el trabajo bien lograría el apoyo de las chicas, y quizás en su ultimo año fuera capaz de ser el Presidente. Igualmente Granger no seria capaz de hacer el trabajo bien, ella era una erudita, no había nacido para las conspiraciones políticas, ni para dirigir a un grupo de gente, Draco la había visto muchas veces perdida a la hora de tomar decisiones difíciles, aunque ella tratara de ocultarlo.

Quizás era la persona que más odiaba del trío dorado.

Los otros dos eran pura diversión: Weasley se ponía furioso rápidamente y eso siempre era un aliciente para quitar puntos a Gryffindor, era una persona tan simple que siempre sabía como iba a reaccionar. Si fuera cualquiera otra persona Draco la hubiese ignorado de tan vulgar que lo encontraba, pero sólo una persona le había rechazado, y parte de la culpa la tenía la comadreja.

Se levanto de la silla y fue hacia la vidriera por donde entraba la luz al despacho, desde allí se veía el campo de Quidditch, puso su mano sobre el vidrio y la humedad que había en el ambiente se comenzó a cristalizar sobre la vidriera formando escarcha.

Al día siguiente volvía a tener la gran esperada competición contra Potter por la Snitch. La gente, más que ver el partido, iban a ver como Potter le vencía. Y eso le ponía furioso. Era el único momento en que la gente se podía reír de él con ganas, porque era el único momento en que le ganaban limpiamente y él no podía rebatir que habían trampas de por medio.

Algunas veces Pansy le había insinuado que dejara el Quidditch, que nunca conseguiría vencer a Potter porque este había nacido para volar, pero para Draco esto no era suficiente motivo. Porque aunque todos creían que Draco se había hecho buscador porque Potter lo era, esa no era la verdadera razón por la que estaba en el equipo.

Su padre había sido cazador en su época de estudiante y también capitán, y su madre había sido la buscadora de Slytherin, Lucius nunca se hubiera fijado en Narcisa si esta no hubiera estado en el equipo. Y en el fondo, pero muy en el fondo, el príncipe de hielo tenía la esperanza de encontrar la persona adecuada, aquella que sería sólo suya, por medio de este deporte.


	2. MOMENTOS DE QUIDDITCH

**Aviso**¡Esto es total y absolutamente un AU!. Es el mundo potteriano alterado a mi modo, por mucho que exista la magia, Hogwarts, y todas las cosas que aparecen en los libros. Principalmente los muggles conocen que existe la magia, aunque siguen recelando de ella; Hogsmeade es una ciudad moderna con sus diferentes barrios, algunos mejores que otros. También saber que Hogwarts no es un internado del todo, pueden vivir allí aquellos alumnos que son de demasiado lejos y no tienen la licencia de aparecerse, solo por un "módico" aumento de precio. Finalmente decir que todos los magos tienen un Don, algo que se explicara más adelante en la historia. Ah! Y Voldemort no ha existido nunca (aunque Tom si).

**Disclaimer**: es de J.K.Rowling, o de quien sea, sino puedo asegurar que Harry saldría con poca ropa, Draco saldría con menos ropa, y Draco acabaría quitándole la ropa a Harry.

He vuelto a ver la peli del Harry¡Oh! Viktor es genial (todo y que en la peli lo dejan de idiota), los Malfoy no se quedan atrás (aunque salen demasiado poco para mi gusto), y Harry… es Harry.

Por otra parte estoy sin internet, muy a mi pesar, y no se cuando voy a poder actualizar. Gracias a los reviews de Haruko FLCL, y Alega Sumino-sham.

SLASH! HP/DM

**MOMENTOS**

MOMENTOS DE QUIDDITCH

Ronald Weasley estaba nervioso.

Muy, muy nervioso.

Era el primer partido que jugaban contra Slytherin en el que él era el capitán. Y encima el apestoso de Malfoy había invitado a uno de sus amigos a ver el partido, y ese amigo era Víktor Krum.

Así que se paseaba dentro de los vestuarios de Gryffindor como un león enjaulado. Su hermana se reía disimuladamente en un rincón, era demasiado divertido, pero en el momento en que las taquillas estallaron como por una explosión ya no le pareció tan divertido.

- **¡Ron¡Cálmate!**

**- Estoy perfectamente tranquilo, vamos a ganar, y no ves que estoy tranquilo** - dijo el pelirrojo sin dejar de dar vueltas rápidamente - **estoy descansado, perfectamente bien, perfecto para empezar el partido.**

**- Quedan todavía tres horas para empezar** - le dijo su hermana que se volvía a reír interiormente.

**- ¡Y encima Harry no aparece!**

**- Sabes perfectamente que siempre llega algo tarde.**

**- ¡Algo tarde¡Ha pasado un cuarto de hora!** - y los espejos se rompieron.

- ¡**_Protego_**! - gritó Katie Bell, cazadora de Gryffindor, que ya había estado esperando algo semejante y tenia la varita en la mano apunto para protegerse- **_Reparo_** - y los cristales volvieron a su sitio y se volvieron a unir como si nada hubiese pasado - **y ahora, capitán, vete a fuera a tranquilizarte.**

El campo de Quidditch estaba silencioso, y Ron intento tranquilizarse con la paz que reinaba allí, cerró los ojos y inspiro varias veces, pero no lo consiguió, estaba demasiado nervioso. Había admirado a Krum desde al primera vez que lo vio volar, en un partido que retransmitieron desde la tele. La vez que lo vio en la final del Campeonato de Quidditch, hizo que se obsesionara, deseaba poder volar de aquella forma, con esa seguridad que caracterizaba al búlgaro, con esa fuerza que lo empujaba a hacer las más variadas piruetas en el aire y saliera ileso. En la copa de los tres magos lo llegó a odiar cuando bailo con Hermione, pero al final su obsesión fue más fuerte y le acabo pidiendo un autógrafo.

Y ahora sería Víktor Krum el que vería a Ron volar.

- **¿Estas bien Ron!** - y el chico miro a su lado para encontrarse con su mejor amiga - estas muy pálido.

**- Nervios, es…**

**- Tranquilo, ya veras como todo saldrá bien** - le consoló la Hermione.

**- Nada me sale bien, así que esta no tiene porque ser una excepción. No seré capaz de parar ninguna pelota, pero ganaremos porque Harry cojera la Snitch, y entonces Krum verá que soy un desastre.**

**- No eres ningún desastre, los nervios hablan por ti.**

**- ¿Entonces porque me rechazaste cuando te pedí para salir?** - preguntó mustiamente Ron.

**- Ha pasado un año desde eso, deberías superarlo, comenzar a fijarte en otras mujeres, porque yo no puedo corresponderte.**

**- Y tú deberías hacer gala del valor Gryffindor y decirle a Harry que te gusta.**

**- No creo que él me corresponda…**

**- Entonces sal conmigo** - pero el chico sólo lo decía por decir, hacia ya mucho tiempo que se había desencantado, si en ese momento ella le dijera que si, no sabría que hacer - **No importa** - No quería volver a oír la negativa que afirmaba que él no era lo suficiente bueno para la Prefecta de sexto de Gryffindor, Presidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes, y futura Premio Anual.

**- Entonces ¿Lo tenéis difícil para ganar a Slytherin?** - dijo la chica cambiando la conversación rápidamente.

**- Son igual de buenos que nosotros, menos Harry que nos supera a todos, pero con Víktor Krum mirándonos… no soy el único que esta apunto de sufrir un ataque de nervios, Ginny esta que ríe por tonterías, Katie no hace más que dar vueltas a un anillo suyo, Colin revisa su cámara de fotos cada cinco segundos… aunque no se para que la va a utilizar, no creo que pueda manejar el bate y la cámara al mismo tiempo…**

**- Vamos Ron… solo es un hombre… ya lo viste en cuarto cuando el torneo de los tres magos…**

**- Tú lo debes saber bien ¿no? Tú te escribes cartas con él** - dijo Ron molesto, él nunca había conseguido un baile con la chica. Y además, cuando al finalizar el curso Ron le pidió el autógrafo, Víktor apenas lo miro - **y tu eres igual de fabulosa que él, tienes buenas notas y eres alguien importante¡Y Víktor Krum es fantástico sobre la escoba¡Parece un dios!**

- **¿De Verrdad?** - pregunto una voz con un extraño acento, Ron y Hermione se giraron rápidamente para encontrarse a Krum con Malfoy. Ron solo pudo ruborizarse hasta el blanco de los ojos, y correr a encerrarse en los vestuarios de Gryffindor.

* * *

El partido hacia rato que había comenzado, y los jugadores volaban haciendo espectaculares jugadas, que la mayoría de las veces no salían bien porque estaban nerviosos (no sólo los Gryffindors), no siempre Viktor Krum, jugador estrella de Bulgaria, estaba viéndolos.

Hermione estaba animada, aunque no le solían gustar los deportes, ver al chico que amaba sobre una escoba, persiguiendo la Snitch, era causa de excitación por su parte. Le gustaba ver el fuego que brillaba en los ojos de Harry, la forma en que sus músculos se contraían al agarrar la escoba, el deseo que brillaba en la mirada de Harry al rozar sus dedos las alas de la Snitch, para cogerla instantes después.

Incluso se había olvidado del amigo que tenía a su lado.

- **Así que ese es el chico que se te declarro de forrma tan divertida según me contaste en las carrtas** - afirmo Viktor mientras miraba al pelirrojo que estaba crispado sobre su escoba, intentando en vano parar las pelotas.

-** Si** - contestó la chica ausentemente.

Viktor se acomodo en aquella incomoda silla, y siguió mirando el partido sabiendo que no podría obtener ninguna respuesta coherente de Hermione mientras durase el partido. Todavía recordaba como durante la segunda prueba la chica lo dejo sólo mientras iba a asegurarse que Harry estaba bien, y eso, que más o menos se le acababa de declarar.

**- ¡Ese maldito de Malfoy!** - gritó furiosa la chica.

- **¿Qué pasa?** - y Viktor desvió su mirada desde donde el guardián de Gryffindor intentaba detener las Quaffles de todas las formas posibles e imposibles para diversión del búlgaro, hacia los dos buscadores que discutían - **Como se nota que no es un parrtido prrofesional, en estos has de estarr con los sentidos completamente enfocados a encontrrar la Snitch.**

**- Harry se juega mucho, es el mejor jugador que tenemos.**

**- Drraco también juega en serrio** - replicó el chico. - ¡**Mirra**! - exclamó señalando a la izquierda del campo.

**- ¡Es la Snitch¡Harry ya la ha visto! -** gritó jubilosa la chica, pero pronto su expresión se torno angustiosa - **¡Se va a dar contra el suelo¡Están demasiado cerca, seguro que Malfoy le hace alguna!** - pero Viktor casi no la oía por el rugido de la multitud emocionada.

-** ¡Esta dudando!** - se extraño Viktor - **¡La ha cogido!** - y se giro para hablar con Hermione en medio del silencio, pero esta ya no estaba, había ido a ver como estaba Potter después de la tremenda caída.

* * *

**- La comadreja ha hecho un lamentable espectáculo delante de Viktor ¿sabes? Su crianza no le permite ser algo más… no encuentro las palabras para describirlo.**

Harry llevaba rato tratando de ignorar al rubio que no hacia más que burlarse del ridículo que Ron había hecho. Y realmente debía haber sido un espectáculo, porque cuando llego media hora tarde, su amigo no había salido todavía del encierro del baño donde se había recluido. Harry interiormente encontró aquello muy divertido, Krum no podía volver a ignorarlo después de eso, y aunque no era bueno reírse de las desgracias ajenas, Harry había tratado de suprimir una sonrisa.

- **Mira que decirle ¡Eres mi dios!** - Harry le miro incrédulo, era algo que nadie diría a la ligera, pero era muy posible que su amigo lo hubiera hecho en medio de un ataque de histeria.

**- Si no callas Malfoy, cuando atrape la Snitch te la voy a hacer tragar, a ver si te atragantas.**

**- Quien sabe Potter, quizás esta vez sea yo quien la atrape.**

**- Sueñas Malfoy.**

**- ¿Y porque? **- pero Draco sólo recibió una enigmática sonrisa de respuesta, y pronto vio que Potter le llevaba una gran ventaja hacia donde diviso entonces la Snitch. - **_¡Merde!_** - y se lanzo tras el Gryffindor.

Fue una carrera que los dejo sin aliento, Draco esforzándose en llegar a la altura de Harry, y Harry intentando mantener la ventaja que llegaba, cosa que no le costaba mucho. Draco cogió rápidamente de la cola de la escoba de Harry cuando la tuvo a mano y se dio impulso, lo que hizo que llegara a la misma altura que Harry, y así, hombro contra hombro y con las manos estiradas para coger la pequeña Snitch, los dedos de Draco rozaron suavemente a los de Harry, haciendo que este notara su tacto.

Una suave sensación helada permaneció durante unos instantes en la piel de Harry, haciendo que su mente se distrajera, había sido algo tan parecido a una caricia...

Pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir sintiendo el frío en su mano, porque ambos chicos se estrellaron contra el suelo. La fuerza del impacto hizo que votaran varias veces antes de detenerse, y medio cuerpo de Harry quedo sobre el Slytherin, haciendo que su helada piel quedara en contacto con la de Harry, y este se ruborizó de inmediato quedándole una extraña expresión en la cara.

Se habían partido por lo menos media docena de huesos, pensó Draco al sentir que le dolía todo el cuerpo, y encima tenia que aguantar el peso de Potter encima suyo, y encima seguía con esa cara de idiota, seguía sin asimilar que había perdido.

Pero Draco tuvo la energía suficiente para alzar la mano y enseñar la Snitch al público, que estaba atónito.

Al final Draco había vencido a Potter, y se encontraba completamente eufórico.

**- ¡Harry¡Harry!** - gritaba Granger mientras se acercaba.

Solo le faltaba vengarse de ella.


	3. MOMENTOS DE BIBLIOTECA

Aviso¡Esto es total y absolutamente un AU! Es el mundo potteriano alterado a mi modo, por mucho que exista la magia, Hogwarts, y todas las cosas que aparecen en los libros. Principalmente los muggles conocen que existe la magia, aunque siguen recelando de ella; Hogsmeade es una ciudad moderna con sus diferentes barrios, algunos mejores que otros. También saber que Hogwarts no es un internado del todo, pueden vivir allí aquellos alumnos que son de demasiado lejos y no tienen la licencia de aparecerse, solo por un "módico" aumento de precio. Finalmente decir que todos los magos tienen un Don, algo que se explicara más adelante en la historia. Ah! Y Voldemort no ha existido nunca (aunque Tom si).

¡Sigo sin internet¡Y con examenes!

Gracias a Alega Sumino-Sham, Haruko FLCL, Sara por los reviews.

Disclaimer: es de J.K.Rowling, o de quien sea, sino puedo asegurar que Sirius estaría vivo, Remus tendría más protagonismo, y Severus todavía más.

SLASH! HP/DM

**MOMENTOS**

MOMENTOS DE BIBLIOTECA

Harry dijo a sus padres que iba a dar un paseo, y era cierto, era un paseo ir desde su casa al centro de Hogsmeade, sólo una media hora a pie.

Entro en el barrio de "_ancient neighbourhood_" y las calles se comenzaron a estrechar tanto que en la mayoría no pasaban coches ya que el centro se había ido creando cuando los coches no existían. Allí se podía encontrar casi cualquier tipo de edificio, habían modernos rascacielos (que se habían construido al derribar edificios más antiguos y más bellos), pero todavía quedaban pequeñas antiguas casas de madera con flores en sus balcones, que se veían extremadamente frágiles al lado de los altos e imponentes rascacielos, también habían algunas casas neogóticas, algunos palacetes clasicistas, y alguna casa del estilo barroco que habían adoptado los ingleses en XVIII.

Todas esas extrañas disonancias hacían a que a Harry le encantase el barrio, todas esas casas de diferentes épocas eran testigos de esos tiempos, se respiraba historia al pasear por allí.

Por una calle lateral llego al paseo "Hengist de Woodcroft" que era donde estaban las tiendas más importantes, era la zona turística. Un poco más arriba de la calle estaba Honeydukes, y a su lado Zonko, más abajo estaba "Las Tres Escobas", un bar donde había la mejor cerveza de mantequilla de Hogsmeade. Siguió caminando por la calle lateral, y paso por el lado de "Cabeza de Puerco" un bar de no muy buena reputación, pero donde servían un Vodka de moras negras y un Ginebra de especias picantes que hacían llorar de lo fuertes que eran (Sirius había traído unas botellas para James, y Harry a escondidas había probado un poco).

Al fin al llego a su destino. La biblioteca central de Hogsmeade estaba situada en uno de esos edificios que tanto le gustaban a Harry porque el edificio en si te contaba su historia.

La mansión había pertenecido a un noble que había caído en desgracia, pero el edificio todavía conservaba en algunos lugares los escudos de armas de ese noble que se habían salvado de la remodelación que se había hecho a la vivienda para convertirse en biblioteca. También se podía observar zonas negras en las paredes que nadie se había molestado en limpiar, producto de la quema de libros que había hecho Grinderwald.

Empujo la pesada puerta de madera, y entró finalmente en aquel maravilloso lugar que parecía que pertenecía a otro mundo. Su pesado silencio y su olor a polvo acumulado no disgustaban a Harry, que al contrario de las pocas personas que habían allí no venia ni a estudiar, ni a leer, sino a encontrar un poco de paz en aquel lugar, y en una de las personas que trabajaban allí.

Sus pasos no se oían quizás por culpa de la moqueta que los amortiguaba, quizás por culpa del hechizo de silencio que albergaba el lugar. Subió por las escaleras de la izquierda y paso de largo la sección de literatura y la de filosofía en las que no encontró más que un curioso que rebuscaba algún extraño libro, pero Harry no le presto atención.

Entonces salio de las salas de libros y las de lecturas, para adentrarse en un hermoso pasillo que daba a un pequeño jardín secreto con flores de deliciosas fragancias que solo se podía acceder entrando en la biblioteca, pero el chico no había entrado para ir al jardín.

Noto que alguien se acercaba apresurado, y cuando lo observo con atención se dio cuanta de que se trataba de su padrino, que no lo había visto porque iba mirando las musarañas.

- **¡Sirius!** - exclamó el chico cuando vio que el hombre se abalanzaba distraído hacia él y no se daba cuenta.

- **¡Harry!** - gritó Sirius sorprendido abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. - **¿Qué haces aquí?**

- **Vengo a estudiar** - dijo el chico intentando que la voz sonara normal - **a la sección de transformaciones.**

**- Yo también vengo de allí** - dijo rápidamente, y luego añadió posando una mano sobre el hombro de Harry - **¿No se lo dirás a nadie, verdad? La gente se podría decepcionar si supiera que el Gran Sirius Black necesita algunas veces ir a la biblioteca…**

**- Claro -** afirmo Harry, y Sirius sonrió aliviado.

- **Bueno, me voy** - y se perdió rápidamente por una puerta.

Harry estuvo todavía unos momentos sin moverse, esperando que Sirius volviera, pero al sentirse seguro de que su Padrino ya no se encontraba en el edificio continuo avanzando y llegó al final del pasillo, donde se podían escoger entre dos escaleras, unas que subían y otras que bajaban.

Harry escogió estas ultimas a pesar de que le causaban claustrofobia, eran muy estrechas y había una considerable altura desde un escalón a otro, en otro tiempo habían sido secretas, escondidas quizás detrás de un tapiz (o así se las imaginaba Harry), se apresuro a bajarlas para llegar a su lugar de destino: la sala de Artes Oscuras.

En todos los años que Harry visitaba el lugar no se había encontrado más que a dos personas, una de ellas era de su total confianza, la otra no lo era pero sabía que mantendría la boca cerrada; pero incluso sabiendo eso, cada vez que se adentraba en aquel lugar no dejaba de sentirse nervioso.

La Sala de Artes Oscuras era bastante grande, y estaba subdividida en diferentes secciones, pero al parecer era muy pequeña comparada con la Sala de Artes Oscuras de la Biblioteca de Londres, a la que todos los Aurores solían acudir cuando tenían un problema, así que estaba tranquilo en el aspecto de que algún auror pudiera reconocerlo como el hijo del jefe.

Subió unos pequeños escalones, y entro en las estanterías que contenían los libros de maldiciones, y allí en las mesas del fondo había el bibliotecario, que sentado, leía un libro con la tranquilidad de quien sabe que tiene mucho tiempo por delante para terminarlo.

- **Buenos días Harry** - dijo el bibliotecario levantando la vista del libro y sonriéndole. La placa que llevaba sobre su túnica le identificaba como Remus Lupin.

- **Buenos días Remus** - dijo Harry tomando asiento delante del licántropo.

- **¿Te has encontrado a alguien conocido?**

**- No** - dijo Harry algo nervioso, pero le había prometido a su Padrino que no diría que había estado allí. - **¿Por qué?**

**- Me ha había parecido oler a… da igual, no debe ser más que una ilusión, sigo esperando que algún día tu padre o Sirius me perdonasen.**

**- No creo que te hayan de perdonar, lo que tendrían que haber hecho fue aceptar tu decisión, no es que a mi me parezca muy acertada…**

**- Me lo supongo** - dijo Remus riéndose. - ¿**Cómo te sientes después de perder tu primer partido?** - esta vez era una sonrisa compasiva la que había en su rostro - **No debes sentirte muy bien si vienes un lunes después de clases.**

**- Confundido, estoy confundido **- dijo mirándose la mano con la que debía haber cogido la Snitch, pero que en cambio solo había rozado la mano de su rival. Rival por el cual se sentía atraído.

**- ¿Puedo preguntarte la razón?**

**- Ni siquiera yo estoy muy seguro**.

Y Harry no quería aceptarlo.

Se tenía que sentir furioso, amargado por haber perdido la Snitch por primera vez, y sobretodo por ser Malfoy quien se la había arrebatado, pero… había visto aquella sonrisa en el rostro del Slytherin, aquella alegría que manifestaba, y el precio a pagar por verlo no le pareció muy caro. Y por ello estaba confundido, el Quidditch formaba una parte importante de su vida, y aceptar que podía haber algo más importante…

- **¿Sigues sin encontrar la cura?** - pregunto Harry intentando distraer sus pensamientos.

**- No, pero tengo el presentimiento de que algún día encontrare algo que sea de utilidad dentro de estos libros, si no es para mí al menos para otros licántropos más jóvenes. **

Ese débil presentimiento era lo único que le quedaba a Remus Lupin de su don, que le había sido arrebatado cuando le mordieron. Remus había nacido para ser un vidente, pero las mordeduras de licántropo tenían no sólo el efecto de transformar al mordido en lobo, sino también de suprimirle el don.

- **¿Tienes algo interesante para leer?** - pregunto Harry.

**- No creo que sea recomendable dejar un libro de Artes Oscuras a un chico menor de edad, lo sabes. **

**- Lo se, es estar infringiendo las leyes… **- dijo Harry con voz monótona, estaba cansado de que siempre le dijeran lo mismo **- pero estar aquí ya lo es, así que me podrías dejar uno…**

**- No, y estar aquí no es infligir las leyes porque me vienes a visitar a mi, igualmente nadie te ha podido ver, hay tanta poca gente que se interese por los libros…** - suspiro el bibliotecario.

- **A Hermione le gustan -** sonrió Harry pensando en su amiga - **Cada vez que los alumnos internados tienen permiso para venir a Hogsmeade, se pasa por aquí para coger varios libros, tengo que tener cuidado de enterarme cuando tienen permiso para que no me vea.**

**- No es nada malo estar aquí.**

**- Quizás para ti o para ella no, pero si me ve aunque sea un momento por aquí, no me dejara hasta que me ponga a estudiar como un loco** - y los dos se rieron.

- **Me gustaría conocerla** - suspiro Remus **- pero es mejor que nadie sepa que nos conocemos, James y Sirius podrían acusarme de corromperte para que seas un mago oscuro.**

**- ¡Pero tu no harías nada así!**

**- Pero yo estoy casado con lo que ellos consideran un mago oscuro, así que para ellos es lo mismo.**

Nadie sabía nada de aquella amistad, aparte del marido de Remus que había encontrado a Harry algunas veces allí, porque nadie bajaba a esa Sala. Harry había conocido a Remus, cuando curioso entro un día a ver como era aquel hermoso edificio por dentro, y vio en Remus a aquel amigo de sus padres que salía en las fotos que se habían hecho cuando eran estudiantes.

**- Como pasa el tiempo ¿verdad? Ya estas en sexto, y pronto tendrás que escoger carrera…**

**- Si, pero no voy a ser auror, estoy cansado de ver como todos creen que saben mi futuro** - dijo Harry enfadado, pero enseguida cambio la voz y imito a Umbridge - **_"Harry Potter, futuro auror, después crees que subiras a capitán, después a teniente, y después te crees que seras Jefe de Aurores"_** - pronto volvió a su voz normal **- Duelos me gusta, también Defensa, pero hay otras cosas que me gustan. Pero nadie se da cuenta de ello.**

**- ¿Entonces ya has decidido lo que vas a ser?**

**- Bueno…** - dijo Harry sonrojándose un poco - **me gustaría ser Restaurador de monumentos antiguos…**

**- ¡Con razón te he encontrado varias veces en la sección de Arquitectura!** - exclamó divertido Remus.

- **Si** - dijo Harry con la sonrisa de un niño ilusionado - **hay tantos monumentos hermosos, y que se están cayendo porque nadie los cuida¡tantas casas que se podrían devolver a su esplendor original!**

**- Esto es una biblioteca, no debería chillar como una niña, Potter** - dijo una voz sería detrás suyo que hizo que los dos se sobresaltaran.

**- ¡Severus!**

**- ¡Snape!**

**- Profesor Snape, para ti Potter.**

**- Yo me voy** - dijo levantándose apresuradamente de la silla, y corriendo escalera arriba.

No es que le tuviera miedo al hombre.

Claro que no.

Solo que odiaba el Don que tenía: era un Legeremens. Eso quería decir que podía leerle la mente, y no quería que supiera la atracción que sentía hacia Draco, que era su alumno predilecto, y su ahijado, por mucho que Snape estuviera ahora peleado con Lucius Malfoy, no dejaba de sentir simpatía por el príncipe de hielo.

Y Harry no era muy bueno ocultando, cuando más quería ocultar algo más pensaba en ello, y por eso evitaba siempre que podía a Snape (que además le odiaba y hacia todo lo posible para fastidiarlo), y evitaba a Dumbledore las veces que iba a su casa para hablar con su padre. Si había un Don que odiara era el de la Legeremancia. ¡Que derecho tenían ellos en meterse en su mente! Pero también los compadecía, no le gustaría saber que era exactamente lo que pensaba la gente, al final te quedarías sólo sin nadie en quien confiar (como Snape), o tendrías la maldita sonrisa hipócrita de Dumbledore.

* * *

Draco entro en la biblioteca de Hogwarts con paso apresurado.

Estaba muy, muy cabreado.

Algo extraño para alguien que el día anterior había ganado por primera vez a su peor enemigo.

Pero el asunto que se traía entre manos tenía que ver con la otra persona que aborrecía: Granger, Presidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes. McGonagall le había informado, con una sonrisa divertida, que no podía aceptar la petición de hacer un baile de Primavera si el documento no estaba firmado por la Presidenta.

La Vieja Bruja de McGonagall había estado muy contenta de devolverle la humillación que ella había sufrido el día anterior cuando Gryffindor había perdido. Y Draco se tuvo que controlar para no poner su mano sobre el cuerpo de la arpía, y congelar todo el agua que tuviera en el cuerpo, Draco no creía que tuviera mucha ya que estaba más arrugada que una pasa.

Diviso a Granger en el rincón que solía ocupar hablando con alguien más. Odiaba que Granger se pasase más tiempo en la biblioteca que en el lugar que le correspondía: el despacho del Consejo. Se podía llevar los libros al despacho y estudiar allí hasta que surgiera algún problema que el Consejo tuviera que arreglar, no que cada vez que había un problema Draco tenía que recorrer medio castillo para encontrarla.

Se acerco cuidadosamente cuando se dio cuenta de que la otra persona con la que hablaba era la Comadreja, discretamente se situó en la estantería que tenían justo detrás.

**- Harry dijo que estaba bien ¿tu crees que realmente ya estaba bien?**

**- Tranquilízate Hermione, no hay nada que la Enfermera Pomfrey no sepa curar.**

**- Aun así estoy preocupada, Viktor dijo que algo había distraído a Harry…**

**- Dejemos el tema de Krum** - dijo la comadreja sonando molesta.

- **Claro…** - y Granger sonó divertida **- pero Harry…**

**- ¡Deja de darme la lata y dile que te gusta!**

**- Más bajo Ron, cualquiera podría oírte…**

Una gran sonrisa se formo en la boca de Draco, acababa de descubrir un punto débil en Granger. Si jugaba bien las cartas podría destrozarlos a los dos, sobretodo a Granger.


	4. MOMENTOS DE CONSPIRACION

**Disclaimer**: es de J.K.Rowling, o de quien sea, sino puedo asegurar que Pansy no sería una idiota cara de perro, Nott no sería un Sly antisocial, y Draco sería un adorable niño mimado.

SLASH! HP/DM

**MOMENTOS**

MOMENTOS DE CONSPIRACION

La Sala Común de Slytherin estaba situada en las mazmorras de Hogwarts, lo que hacia que en verano se estuviese fresquito, y en invierno el calor quedaba guardado por las gruesas paredes que había, pero no era el mejor sitio para discutir planes, por lo que 5 chicos se habían colado en la habitación de uno de ellos.

La habitación podría parecer a simple vista austera, porque no contaba con más que una cama, un escritorio, y un gran armario que ocupaba toda una pared, pero observando los muebles claramente se podían ver que la madera estaba finamente tallada y habían filigranas de plata que dibujaban dragones, por lo que se podía saber a quien pertenecía la habitación.

Lo que de ninguna manera se podía considerar austero era el baño que tenía aquella habitación: Había una hermosa pica con varios grifos, una enorme bañera redonda que ocupaba la mayor parte de la estancia y que se superaba el baño de prefectos en cuanto a grifos, en un rincón habían una ducha plateada, y en un cubículo aparte había el vater. Un taburete blanco y un albornoz negro complementaban el lugar.

Pero volvamos a los chicos que planeaban la ruina de dos chicos, o mejor dicho un chico planeaba la ruina, dos estaban allí porque eran sus amigos y siempre acababan metidos en sus líos, y los otros dos no pensaban (nunca lo hacían).

- **¡He descubierto el punto débil de Granger!** - les anuncio Draco a los demás - **esta vez se arrepentirá de haberme desafiado.**

**- ¿De verdad?** - pregunto Theodore Nott sin mucho interés, la sangresucia no era para él más que una hormiga a la que de tan insignificante no se le presta caso.

- **Si** - dijo el chico emocionado sin hacer caso del tono de su mejor amigo - **Granger esta enamorada de Potter.**

**- Debimos sospecharlo, Potter siempre esta en medio de tus "maravillosos" planes** - dijo Pansy intentando permanecer sería.

- **Draco, tus planes siempre acaban volviéndose en tu contra cuando se trata de Potter, mejor utiliza a otra persona para fastidiar a Granger** - le aconsejo Theodore mientras curioseaba los libros que tenía Draco en la mesa.

- **Pero Granger esta enamorada de Potter, es la ocasión perfecta para vengarme de los dos. Pansy, necesito que me ayudes, quiero…**

**- ¿Cómo lo has de pedir?** - a lo que Draco la miro ofendido, aunque acabo dándose por vencido.

**- ¿Por favor?** - y al ver que la chica asentía sonriente él se enfuruño un poco - **Quiero que seduzcas a Potter. **

* * *

Pansy había conseguido sentarse en el tranvía, y veía desde la ventana como atravesaban el río. Acababan de entrar en la parte este de Hogsmeade, la parte humilde, la parte de la gente trabajadora.

Bajo en la estación que le correspondía, y respiro el aire contaminado de la ciudad. Odiaba con toda su alma este lugar.

Se debían caminar varias calles para llegar a su casa, así que avanzo sin detenerse más que para esperar que pasasen los coches. No tenía ganas de llegar, pero tampoco quería quedarse en la depresiva calle, además, tenía trabajo que hacer.

Su barrio era según la opinión de todos horrible, decadente, depresivo. Todos los bloques de pisos eran iguales, grises. Algunos habían sido de colores marrones tiempo atrás, pero los humos los habían vuelto grises, al igual que las ventanas de algunos pisos abandonados. Todos los bloques eran tan altos que se tapaban la luz del sol entre si, así que en la calle nunca llegaba a tocar el sol dando ese aspecto sombrío a toda le gente que por allí pasaba.

Mirando a lo lejos de la calle se podían distinguir las tres chimeneas de la fábrica de pociones, que humeaban todo el día y toda la noche. La mayoría del barrio trabajaba en el polígono industrial, pero con el avance tecnológico la gente se iba quedando sin empleo en las fábricas, así que lo único que prosperaba eran los bares. El nombre del barrio era completamente ridículo hoy en día: "Progress"

Llego a su bloque de pisos, y abrió con la desgastada llave, subió las escaleras, y se detuvo enfrente de la puerta de su casa: se oían gritos. Con un suspiro resignado abrió la puerta y entró. Las peleas de sus padres eran continuas, ya no le extrañaban, ni a ella, ni a nadie. Su padre había sido despedido hacia un año y todavía no había encontrado trabajo, y el sueldo del paro se iba en vino barato y whisky, cosa que hacia que se pusiera algo violento. Su madre, aunque resignada, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que sólo el marido gritase y rompiese las escasa decoración que tenían, así que contraatacaba gritando también hasta el anochecer, momento en el que se iba a trabajar, y dejaba a Pansy con su padre, pero este enseguida caída dormido. La Señora Parkinson trabajaba de noche el bar de tío Albert, Pansy algunas veces también había tenido que ir a hacer de camarera allí, cuando no iban muy bien de dinero.

Pero su madre se negaba a separarse, decía que en el matrimonio se hacían los votos eternos, y que ella no iba a deshacer algo que había jurado ante dios.

Los padres de Pansy eran muggles, y cuando habían sabido que su hija era una bruja la habían mirado con desconfianza, para luego ignorarla constantemente. Lo único que les retenía de abandonarla era que las leyes penaban el abandono del menor con dureza.

Pansy pasó por encima de los vidrios rotos y se dirigió a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue arrojarse en la cama y tragarse las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Luego cogió unos papeles que llevaba en su mochila y se dispuso a hacer su trabajo.

Era evidente que iba a hacer lo que Draco le había pedido, siempre lo hacia y siempre lo iba a hacer.

Todavía recordaba el día de la selección, cuando se sentaron todos en la mesa de Slytherin, Draco sonrió y le tendió la mano presentándose, hacia tiempo que nadie le dedicaba una sonrisa a Pansy. Cuando estuvieron a solas Draco volvió a sonreírle y le dijo que estaba interesado en ella, que había visto la ambición brillar en sus ojos, la astucia, que era una autentica Slytherin.

Pansy quería acabar con su asquerosa vida, encontrar a un marido rico e idiota al que poder manipular, ese era su mayor deseo e ambición, y ya tenia en su punto de mira a algunos Hufflepuffs.

Pensó que todo se acabaría cuando Draco descubriera que era una Sangresucia, pero no acabo todo, simplemente se transformo.

Todo empezó un día que los chicos internados podían salir de Hogwarts, pero Pansy no lo sabía. Había salido por orden de su madre a comprar unas tonterías al centro, y se encontró con que su padre, que ya iba borracho. Este estaba furioso con la chica porque la noche anterior Pansy había trabajado en el bar de su tío, y no le había servido un buen baso de Whisky.

Entonces Draco, salido de la nada, apunto a su padre con la varita y le amenazo con someterle a torturas si volvía a tocar a Pansy. Cuando el hombre se hubo ido Pansy no pudo más que reírse a carcajadas, porque normalmente eran ella y Nott quienes iban a sacarlo de los líos en que se metía, Draco sabia tanto de magia oscura como Pansy, lo que pasaba era que sus ojos fríos intimidaban a cualquiera.

Esparció los papeles por encima de la cama con una sonrisa en su rostro, haría cualquier cosa por Draco, incluso intentar seducir a Potter.

Miro el expediente del chico, no decía gran cosa, estudiante medio en todas las asignaturas, menos en pociones en la que era un desastre, no había dado grandes problemas sólo las peleas con Draco…era bueno en Quidditch… En eso último era en lo que resaltaba, por lo demás era un chico como los demás.

Aunque Pansy sospechaba que había algo más, no podía ser tan vulgar si Draco se había fijado en él… Estaba el asunto de que había rechazado su mano, claro, pero Pansy recordó a tiempo que era un Parselmouth, el primero en toda la historia que iba a Gryffindor, que el profesor Riddle de Duelo le favorecía quizás porque ambos compartían el mismo don, sonrió con astucia, sería interesante descubrir como era realmente Harry Potter.


	5. MOMENTOS DE PERSECUCION

Gracias a Alega Sumino-Sham, Nizah, Haruko FLCL (respecto a las relaciones homosexuales en este universo... se ven normales, incluso están permitidas las bodas homosexuales, aunque esto ultimo no es que quiera decir mucho)

Aviso: un poco tarde, quizás, pero esto es Slash, olvide avisar antes.

Disclaimer: es de J.K.Rowling, o de quien sea, sino puedo asegurar que Harry tendría una serpiente como mascota, o dos, o quizás tres.

**MOMENTOS DE PERSECUCION**

Pansy comenzó ocultándose cerca de la casa de Potter. O lo que se suponía que era su casa, porque ella sólo podía ver un magnifico jardín, lleno de diferentes árboles en flor. Odio a Potter por poder vivir en un lugar tan hermoso, mientras que ella vivía en medio de la pobreza.

Momentos después Potter salio de su casa con una pequeña serpiente negra enrollada en su cuello, era la que siempre le acompañaba, detrás de él iba su padre (o eso sospecho Pansy, que nunca lo había visto, pero físicamente era idéntico a Potter)

-** ¡Quiero que te las lleves!** - dijo James Potter, y Pansy no supo a que se refería hasta que vio que salían dos diminutas cabezitas de serpiente de entre los arbustos - **¡No quiero serpientes en mi casa!**

**- ¡Pero ellas no harán nada! Adham ha estado durmiendo durante los últimos meses en mi habitación y no ha hecho nada malo, ni os disteis cuenta.**

**- Sabes que te prohibimos tener serpientes en casa**

**- Pero…** - intento protestar Potter hijo - **Laora tiene un animal…**

**- Deberías dejar de tener celos de tu hermana.**

**- ¡Yo no tengo celos de Laora!**

**- Y la niña tiene un gato, un inofensivo gato.**

**- ¿Inofensivo¡Ese monstruo me muerde cada vez que me ve!**

**- ¡Basta! Vete a dar una vuelta, a ver si te tranquilizas, y de paso, deshazte de esas serpientes. No quiero que los elfos domésticos me vuelvan a decir que tienes serpientes escondidas **- y James Potter entró en la mansión.

Entonces las otras dos serpientes salieron de su escondite, y Harry se arrodillo y hablo con ellas. Pansy no entendía lo que les decía, pero mientras le espiaba allí escondida, sintió una extraña empatía con el chico. Pero todo y eso tenía que cumplir las órdenes de Draco.

El chico abrió un poco la mochila que llevaba colgada de la espalda, y dos de las serpientes se deslizaron dentro, pero iban a estar un poco apretadas allí dentro, así que hizo salir a la verde, que era de un tamaño similar a la que Harry llevaba enrollada al cuello, pequeña, para que se quedara también sobre su cuello, y la otra, que era una serpiente bastante más grande, se quedara en la mochila, y aun así, su cabeza asomaba por la obertura de la cremallera, esta era de un verde marronoso y tenia rombos dibujados en su lomo.

Una vez la mochila estuvo sobre la espalda Harry, este hecho a caminar, y como iba tan enfadado y metido en sus pensamientos, no noto que una niña le seguía de forma bastante torpe, todo hay que decirlo, por suerte Pansy había utilizado su Don, ella podía variar su edad, hoy tenía el aspecto de una niña de cinco años.

Llevaban caminando cerca de media hora, Pansy muy cansada porque sus piernas eran mucho más cortas ahora, cuando Potter entro en una mansión, Pansy se rezago un poco, preocupada por si sería algún lugar en el que ella no podría entrar, pero encontró un letrero donde explicaba que aquello era una biblioteca, así que entro rápidamente, y al estar dentro busco con la mirada a Potter, pero no lo encontró.

Se fijo en que una bibliotecaria la estaba mirando por encima de sus gafas, extrañada de que una niña tan pequeña estuviera allí sola, pero Pansy la ignoro completamente, y se puso a observar el hall de entrada. Era un sitio de pequeñas dimensiones, pero con un techo muy alto, a su lado derecho se encontraba una mesa muy larga donde se podían pedir los libros y devolverlos. Y enfrente de ella habían dos escaleras, y detrás de ellas muchos, muchos libros.

Decidió tomar la escalera de la derecha, porque en un cartel ponía que estaba la sección de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero una vez allí no lo encontró. Recordó que tenia deberes de Transformaciones, así que volvió a bajar hasta el hall, pero esta vez tomo las escaleras de la izquierda, y pasando por las secciones literatura y filosofía encontró un pasillo con tenia a su lado un hermoso jardín, pero no hizo caso de él, y vio que la escalera que ascendía llevaba a Transformaciones.

Estaba apunto de subir cuando vio que alguien ascendía por una pequeña escalera que Pansy no había visto.

**- ¡Profesor Snape!** - y Pansy cometió un error: miro a su profesor a los ojos, y durante unos instantes Pansy no pudo apartar sus ojos de los de su profesor y jefe de casa - **Ya debe saberlo** - dijo Pansy refiriéndose a que ya le había leído la mente.

- **Si señorita Parkinson**- y una sonrisa tenebrosa fue apareciendo en la boca de Snape - **¿Quieres lo mejor para Draco, verdad?**

**- Claro, profesor - **dijo Pansy insegura.

- Bien, entonces vas a dejar de obedecer a Draco, y sólo me harás caso a mí.

- **Yo sólo…** - dijo Pansy revelándose contra el profesor, pero no pudo acabar.

**- A no ser que quieras suspender mi asignatura** - y Pansy frunció los labios molesta - **Te expongo mi plan, y tu decides.**

**- Vale** - dijo Pansy sabiendo que no tenía más opción.

**- Entonces, lo primero que has de hacer es decirle a Draco que Potter esta enamorado de él.**

* * *

Viktor se subió la capucha de la túnica para intentar pasar desapercibido, aunque eso un poco más difícil para alguien de su altura y complexión. La gente le miraba algo extrañada no era normal ver a alguien encapuchado, pero llamaría todavía más la atención si la gente comenzaba a gritar "¡Es Viktor Krum!"

Entro en una cafetería del centro donde momentos antes había entrado el chico al que iba siguiendo, se sentó de espaldas a él y a su acompañante y pidió a la camarera que le pusiera un café de manzana.

Su estado era tenso, sólo había querido saber algo más de aquel chico, y ahora se encontraba con que se había reunido con otro chico algo más mayor, de unos 20 años, y que no se hablaban entre ellos.

**- Ron…** - y Viktor agudizo el oído para oír la conversación que comenzaba.

**- No estuvo bien lo que hiciste, y lo sabes. Deberías intentar arreglarlo.**

**- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga? Dime lo que harías tu.**

**- Yo no lo se** - dijo Ron en tono inseguro.

- **Yo tampoco, nos parecemos demasiado** - dijo el chico mayor con voz dulce, algo que no le gusto demasiado al chico que espiaba.

**- Lo se… los dos aguantamos hasta que finalmente explotamos.**

**- Si, es…**

Pero Viktor no pudo escuchar toda la frase porque la camarera le trajo lo que había pedido.

**- Eres el pequeño, tu por lo menos sólo has tenido que soportar las burlas de los gemelos. Yo, que siempre fui algo retraído, tuve que aguantar a Bill y Charlie,y también a Fred y George, que aunque sean mis hermanos pequeños siempre se metieron conmigo.**

Viktor comenzaba a no entender la conversación, al principio le había parecido que era una cita entre novios peleados, pero ahora…

- **Ves a casa y dile a mama que lo sientes** - dijo Ron no muy seguro.

**- Mama será la única que me perdonara, Papa quizás lo haga ver, pero ninguno de nuestros hermanos lo hará, me odian y siempre me pregunte el porque.**

**- ¡No te odian!** - exclamo Ron - **sólo...**

Viktor se bebió el café de manzana de golpe y pago su cuenta. Cuando estuvo en el exterior se dio la vuelta para observar a través del vidrio a los dos chicos. Se recrimino mentalmente por no haber notado que eran hermanos, y también por haber espiado una conversación tan personal. Era algo que nunca había hecho, y que definitivamente, desde ese día no volvió a hacer.

* * *

Harry caminaba por los solitarios pasillos de Hogwarts. Era bastante tarde, pero había querido quedarse hasta esa hora porque habría menos gente, y nadie le veía dejar a sus tres serpientes en el bosque prohibido, no había podido encontrar un escondite mejor para ellas. Le costaba separarse de Adham, que hacia seis meses que vivían juntos, pero también le costaba dejar a las otras dos, aunque las había conocido recientemente.

Entonces, sintió que alguien lo seguía, así que al doblar un recodo se quedo quieto esperando que su perseguidor doblase también. Cuando giro lo cogió del brazo y lo aplasto contra la pared.

Era Draco Malfoy.

**- ¿Me seguías Malfoy?** - le pregunto separándose enseguida, pero Draco no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente, así que empujo a Harry hasta que dio con la otra pared y lo acorralo allí.

**- Me gustas Harry** - dijo con voz dulce.

Y entonces lo beso.

Draco estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de vengarse de los dos Gryffindors, así que cuando Pansy le había dicho que Potter esta enamorado de él, no se lo pensó mucho y puso en marcha su plan. Pero la realidad era otra, nunca había besado a un chico, y el beso le daba asco.


	6. MOMENTOS DE BESOS

Disclaimer: es de J.K.Rowling, o de quien sea, sino puedo asegurar que Harry Y Draco se pasarían el día besándose, la noche también, y se besarían en cualquier momento que tuvieran libre.

SLASH! HP/DM

Gracias a **Alega Sumino-Sham**, a **Diabolik**, a **Eri mond licht**, y a **Haruko FLCL** por los reviews¡¡¡hace tanta ilusion recibirlos!

**MOMENTOS  
**

**MOMENTOS DE BESOS**

_Beso 1 y 2_

Draco sentía asco de besar a Potter, pero era necesario para el plan, así que siguió presionando sus labios contra los de Potter, que era igual que una estatua, no se movía.

Pronto fue separado por los brazos de Potter que eran como dos tenazas en sus propios brazos.

**- ¿Qué te crees que haces?**

**- Besarte** - dijo Draco intentando que su voz sonara entre decepcionada y seductora - **me gustas Harry, de verdad** - y puso su mejor cara dulce - **todas estas peleas…**

Pero no pudo contestar ya que Potter lo abrazo y lo volvió a besar. Mientras se besaban Draco llego a la conclusión que Harry no debía haber besado a mucha gente, o quizás a nadie. No sabía cuanto tiempo tendría que seguir con esta falsedad, así que tendría que enseñarle al menos a besar.

* * *

_Beso 5_

Potter aprendía rápido.

Muy rápido.

* * *

_Beso 7_

Potter había tenido la maravillosa idea de irlo a buscar entre clases, cogerlo desprevenido y meterlo en una de esas clases abandonadas que tanto abundan en Hogwarts.

Por suerte los amigos de Draco sabían que era lo que pasaba, así que siguieron su camino sin parar a buscarlo, aunque después el rubio tendría que aguantar las burlas de Theodore.

* * *

_Beso 11_

Un maravilloso beso de despedida, maravilloso para Potter, porque a Draco le repugnaba saber que estaba besando a Harry Potter. Bien, mejor cerrar los ojos y imaginar que estaba besando a una hermosa chica, o mejor no, se estaba excitando, y eso supondría después aliviarse manualmente.

* * *

_Beso 24_

Llevaban ya una semana juntos, y Harry había pedido a Draco que tuvieran una cita, Draco, por supuesto se había negado en redondo. De haber tenido una cita Granger se habría enterado, si, pero también el resto de la escuela. Tenía que hacer que la chica les encontrase un día juntos, pero que nadie más se enterase.

De mientras Draco comenzaba a cogerle el gusto a eso de besar a Potter, ahora besaba estupendamente, eso si, siempre mantenía los ojos cerrados para imaginarse a alguna preciosa muchacha.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado cuando sintió una fría mano sobre su estomago, y aparto a Potter de un empujón, la respiración de Draco era acelerada.

**- ¿Qué haces!** - pregunto todavía sorprendido y muy ruborizado.

**- Lo siento** - dijo Harry apenado - **es que sentí la necesidad de tocarte…**

**- Es sólo que vas muy deprisa **- dijo Draco intentando de Potter no lo malinterpretara y descubriera que sólo fingía, así que puso su mejor cara de inocencia.

- **Lo siento de verdad** - volvió a disculparse Harry.

* * *

- **Últimamente se te ve muy contento** - dijo Hermione mientras los tres chicos comían en el Gran Comedor.

**-Si** - y Harry se ruborizo - **hay alguien…**

**- ¿Te has enamorado?** - pregunto Ron viendo que a la chica se le habían aguado los ojos.

-** Si** - y el rubor de Harry hizo que estuviera totalmente rojo, y que además tuviera una sonrisa que no podía ocultar, de esas que cuando estas muy feliz eres incapaz de disimular - **Es alguien muy diferente a como me imaginaba que era… -** pero no vio como sus dos amigos intercambiaban miradas - **es dulce, tiene una sonrisa preciosa, y esta tan hermoso cuando consigo hacerlo sonrojar…** - y como estaba tan distraído no se dio cuanta de que hablaba en masculino.

- **¿Es un chico!** - pregunto Hermione escandalizada.

- **Si** - dijo Harry mordiéndose el labio nervioso, en otro momento Hermione lo hubiera encontrado adorable, pero ahora… acababa de descubrir que no tenia ninguna oportunidad con Harry. Así que la chica sólo pudo levantarse y salir corriendo. - **Hermione…**

- **Déjala** - dijo Ron quien entendía el sufrimiento de su amiga porque él mismo lo había padecido. Y en el fondo, la peor parte de si, pensaba que así la chica sabría lo que era ser rechazada por la persona a la que se amaba. - **se le pasara** - dijo mirando a su mejor amigo, y viendo que se había quedado algo triste - **la felicidad de uno siempre es tristeza para otros.**

**- ¿Y tu…?**

**- Estoy sorprendido, necesitare un tiempo para hacerme la idea** - y salio también del comedor, necesitaba encontrar la forma de ahogar la voz que le decía que estaba bien lo que le había pasado a Hermione, era algo muy mezquino, pero Ron había sufrido tanto cuando la chica lo había rechazado…

* * *

_Beso 25_

Draco dejo de besar a Harry.

**- ¿Qué ha pasado?**

**- ¿Por qué lo dices?**

**- Te falta la pasión que siempre.**

**- He estado hablando con Hermione y Ron, ellos saben que estoy saliendo con…**

**- ¿Conmigo?** - pregunto Draco algo horrorizado, no había pensado en Weasel, y era conocido su manía de hacer explotar cuando no estaba de buenas.

**- No, saben que salgo con un chico.**

**- ¿Y por eso estas tan deprimido? **- Draco puso su mejor cara de aflicción.

**- Hermione no se lo ha tomado muy bien… Ron solo necesitara tiempo, pero Hermione…**

Bien, las cosas iban muy bien. Jugaría un poco más con ellos, y luego dejaría a Potter destrozado, y a Granger también.

* * *

_Besos 34 y 35_

No debía haber nadie en el despacho del Consejo de Estudiantes, era domingo, y los domingos no se trabajaba, pero habían dos personas besándose.

**- Nunca había estado aquí** - dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en la mesa principal, Draco estaba sentado en la silla de Granger, pero eso Harry no lo sabía.

- **Lo se.**

**- Sabes muchas cosas de mi, Draco** - dijo Harry mirándolo a los ojos.

**- Te he ido conociendo mientras te observaba, me enamore primero de tus ojos verdes… -** a Draco se le daba bien mentir, pero con los ojos de Harry fijos en los suyos, descubrió que no era tan fácil.

- **Pero yo no se nada de ti… llevamos dos semanas… **

**- Me llamo Draco Lucius Malfoy, hijo único** - ahora estaba mejor, no mentía - **soy un Slytherin…**

**- Eso ya lo se** - dijo Harry riéndose **- quiero saber que cosas te gustan, cuales no, quiero…**

**- Me gusta Pociones y Duelo, y no soporto a McGonagall. Me gusta tomar el te por la tarde mientras… leo un buen libro -** había estado apunto de decir "mientras conspiro en tu contra y en la de Granger" - **me gusta…** - pensó en que cosas le podrían gustar al Draco-dulce, porque era evidente que no podía decir que le gustaba el poder y la manipulación - **pintar…**

**- ¿De verdad¡Me gustaría ver algún cuadro tuyo!**

**- ¡No! Son muy malos…** - Draco se apresuro a negar, no pintaba desde que entro en Hogwarts - **Me gusta escuchar música** - algo que no era mentira - **bailar**…

- **Yo soy malísimo bailando** - dijo Harry riéndose - **recuerdo el baile de navidad que se hizo en cuarto, por suerte no era uno de los campeones y no me toco bailar al principio, pero Parvati me convenció…**

**- Yo puedo enseñarte a bailar** - dijo Draco riéndose interiormente, podía bajarle la autoestima un poco dejándolo en ridículo - **ven**.

Draco levanto de la mesa a Harry y se lo llevo al centro del despacho que era muy amplio. Una vez allí surgió la duda de la posición en que debían colocar los brazos, se resolvió para descontento de Draco que él adoptaría la pose femenina cogiendo a Harry por el hombro.

- **No me acaba de gustar que yo tenga que hacer de mujer.**

**- Bueno, eres un poco más bajo que yo.**

**- ¡Un centrimetro!** - replicó Draco mirándolo mortalmente, pero enseguida suavizo su expresión, debía mantenerse de forma sumisa - **Da igual, coloca tu pie ahí…**

Pero Draco se había dado cuenta de la forma tan posesiva en que Harry le cogía por la cintura, de cómo su mano estaba posada sobre su cadera, de lo cerca que estaban sus cuerpos, y se comenzó a poner nervioso.

**- Siempre que te veo de cerca pienso en la suerte que tengo: eres la persona más hermosa que existe.**

**- ¿Sólo cuando me ves de cerca?** - preguntó Draco con voz temblorosa.

- **Claro que no, eres bello en cualquier ocasión, pero ahora es cuando te puedo observar sin que nadie me moleste…** - y Harry cogió a Draco de la barbilla y lo volvió a besar.

* * *

_Beso 39_

Harry había convencido a Draco de ir a Hogsmeade juntos, pero este, que no quería que nadie los viese le propuso ir a un jardín botánico que había a las afueras, donde nadie prestaría atención a dos chicos que hacían un picnic.

El parque era un lugar extraño, no se sabía si era un jardín o una arquitectura. La persona que lo había diseñado había aprovechado una montaña para ir construyendo terrazas que sobresalían unas encima de otras dejando caer plantas a los pisos inferiores. Las escaleras de formas redondeadas abundaban, y llevaban a los diferentes pisos, pero en medio de ellas, el paseante se podía encontrar extraños árboles que cortaban el paso y que obligaban a retroceder y buscar otro medio para ascender.

La última terraza era un excelente mirador desde donde se podían ver los floridos pisos inferiores, y todo el valle con Hogsmeade en el centro y Hogwarts medio escondido entre las montañas. A Harry le había encantado ese lugar, pero Draco se negó a hacer el picnic allí, no fuera que se encontraran a alguien que los conociera.

Así que descendieron a una de las terrazas inferiores, y se dispusieron a comer debajo de un roble cornudo (o eso es lo que ponía en la placa que había cerca del árbol).

**- Me gusta el lugar** - dijo Harry mientras se comía una de las croquetas que habían hecho los elfos de su casa para esta ocasión - **es extraño que nunca haya venido estando en la misma ciudad.**

**- Nunca se va a visitar aquellas cosas que se tienen cerca precisamente porque están cerca, siempre se piensa que estando al lado se puede ir en cualquier momento, pero nunca se llega a ir.**

**- Es verdad, pero creo que a partir de ahora vendré más a menudo, realmente me gusta el lugar, se respira tranquilidad, no hay casi nadie.**

**- Si, solo aquella pareja de allí… ¿No son Diggory y Chang?** - pregunto Draco observando a dos personas que bajaban por unas escaleras, se alivio de inmediato al pensar que estaban bien resguardados por el roble carnudo y que no los habían visto.

**- Si que los son** - dijo Harry al verlos.

- **Estuviste enamorado de Chang** - dijo Draco mirándolo fijamente.

- **Si, pero comprendí hace tiempo que nada podía hacer con semejante rival…** - suspiro Harry.

**- Diggory es alguien a quien se ha de tener en cuenta.**

**- Si, no es como yo, es poderoso y tiene un talento innato para hacer hechizos, pociones, o cualquier cosa que le propongan. Dicen que en segundo era capaz de hacer un encantamiento convocador. Fue nuestro representante en el torneo de los tres magos. Es alguien brillante.**

**- No creo que seas la persona más indicada para decir todo esto, en tercero fuiste capaz de hacer un patronus, y en cuarto resististe al imperius.**

**- Mi padre…**

**- ¿Te enseño?**

**- No, fue un amigo suyo **- le dijo Harry pensando en Remus y de las cosas que había aprendido con él - **No me gustan los dementores, y cuando visite una vez la oficina de mi padre y había uno escoltando a un prisionero… quería aprender a defenderme y Remus me enseño.**

**- ¿Remus Lupin¿El marido del profesor Snape?** - Harry recordó que Draco era el ahijado de Snape.

- **Si, había sido amigo de mis padres.**

**- Pero no creo que él te echara un imperius para que pudieras aprender a defenderte.**

**- Eso fue pura cabezonería** - rió Harry - **cuando … me ordeno que saltara…no me apeteció hacer el ridículo.**

**- Entonces también te deberías considerar brillante, fuiste el único capaz de resistir al imperius, y en cuanto al patronus, hasta los magos adultos tienen problemas para dominarlo. **

**- Todos creen que lo se hacer porque soy hijo del jefe de aurores, Diggory no tiene ningún padre que le haga sombra.**

**- Todo eso son tonterías dichas por gente envidiosa, lo digo por experiencia Harry, somos más parecidos de lo que crees…**

**- Tu también estas a la sombra de tu padre, todos creen que eres como él.** - dijo Harry mientras se acercaba demasiado a Draco - **no se si eres como él, porque no conozco a tu padre, sólo lo he visto de lejos, pero a mi me gustas tal como eres…** - y beso a Draco con suavidad, sin urgencia, saboreando lentamente sus labios.

* * *

_Beso 46_

Era media tarde, pero ninguno tenía clases, así que cogieron las escobas y se fueron a las montañas. Había un valle entre los montes que era muy hermoso, la hierba que lo cubría siempre estaba verde y solían haber pequeñas flores blancas, además el lugar quedaba resguardado por los nevados picos.

Se tumbaron en el verde pasto con la seguridad de que nadie les estaría viendo, seguridad que en Hogwarts no tenían. Allí nunca iba nadie, poca era la gente a quien le gustase subir montañas, y a Harry le extrañaba que a nadie se le hubiese acudido subir con la escoba.

- **Se esta bien aquí** - dijo Harry mientras giraba sobre la hierba para mirar a Draco.

- **Si** - suspiro el Slytherin mientras una sonrisa relajada se posaba sobre sus labios, ni siquiera pensó en que estaba en compañía de Potter, a quien debía hacer sufrir.

**- ¿Me amas?** - pregunto Harry de improviso.

Draco le miro sorprendido por la pregunta. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry, pero pronto bajo la mirada: no podía sostenérsela. Algo en su interior se revelo en su contra.

**- ¿Draco? **

Y este se tiro encima de Harry y lo beso con ardor. De mientras, caían gruesas lágrimas de los ojos plateados.

* * *

Simplemente se tiro en la silla y dejo caer su cabeza en la mesa, algo que no era propio de un Malfoy, y todos los de su alrededor se dieron cuenta de que algo no iba bien, así que procuraron disimular la atención que prestaban.

**- ¿Draco¿Qué demonios te pasa?** - pregunto Theodore tranquilamente - **¿Algo de tu plan no marcha bien? **- y por el temblor que sacudió el cuerpo de Draco supo que algo había ocurrido - **Coge algo de comida y vayamos a tu habitación, aquí hay una manada de hienas dispuestas a recoger lo que puedan**. - y una pequeña sacudida en los cuerpos de las personas más próximas le hizo ver que tenía razón.

Durante todo el camino a la habitación de Draco hubo un tenso silencio, Theodore espiaba a Draco, y notó que estaba rígido y que le temblaban las manos, algo que Draco siempre supo disimular, porque Draco era un excelente actor y cualquier cosa que le pasase era capaz de cubrirla con alguna mascara.

Nada más entrar en la habitación Nott cogió de la barbilla a su amigo y le levanto la cabeza mientras le miraba intensamente desde muy cerca.

**- Has llorado** - afirmo Theodore - **tienes los ojos rojos** - Draco solo pudo volver a llorar y abrazarse al otro chico que a su vez le devolvió el abrazo - **No se que te ha hecho Potter, o Granger, pero nos vengaremos.**

**- Él no ha hecho nada **- consiguió decir una vez el llanto se calmo un poco - **Salí corriendo… lo deje allí arriba… le dije tantas veces que le amaba…**

**- Que te lo acabaste creyendo **- dedució Theo.

- **No… creo que realmente lo amo… al principio era todo horrible, me daba asco besarle, pero debía derrotar a Granger… pero las cosas comenzaron a ser diferentes, él quería hacer otras cosas además de besarnos… pasear, bailar, hacer los deberes juntos… ha sido divertido…**

**- Son cosas que también haces conmigo, y no por ellas me amas, aunque conmigo no has bailado **- intento aligerar el ambiente, y lo consiguió, porque Draco rió en medio de su casi calmado llanto.

- **Baila fatal**. - y luego de un silencio añadió - **Tengo remordimientos al engañarle.**

**- Será la primera vez, y por ello crees que te has enamorado de él.**

**- Eso mismo¿Sino le amo, porque tengo remordimientos?**

**- Porque sabes que lo que has hecho estaba mal.**

**- No creo que engañar a alguien para hundirle este mal.**

**- Eso esta bien, por lo menos no has perdido la sangre fría. Draco, olvídate del plan, olvídate de Potter y de Granger, concéntrate en organizar el maldito baile de primavera… **


	7. MOMENTOS DE DESESPERACION

Disclaimer: es de J.K.Rowling, o de quien sea, sino puedo asegurar que habría slash, habría más slash, y todavía más slash.

SLASH! HP/DM

**MOMENTOS**

MOMENTOS DE DESESPERACION

Pansy subía furiosa las escaleras del barrio de Wood. El profesor Snape le había dicho que sólo fuera ahí si había una urgencia, y Pansy consideraba lo ocurrido como tal. Había salido de su casa corriendo nada más leer la carta que Nott le había enviado.

Nunca había estado en ese barrio, y lo estaba llegando a aborrecer realmente, estaba cansada de subir escaleras que nunca terminaban, y de apartar plantas y flores que caían desde los jardines a su cabeza.

Media hora después llego al final de las escaleras, y al principio del bosque prohibido, y allí, protegida por las ramas de un enorme árbol había una de esas casitas de madera que Pansy había acabado odiando. No le acabo de gustar la situación de la casa, estaba demasiado cerca del bosque prohibido, con todos sus peligros: acromántulas, runespoor y licántropos entre muchos otros bichos. Nadie en su sano juicio viviría allí, exponiéndose a los monstruos que habitaban en el bosque.

Se acerco a pasos agigantados, y picó fuertemente la puerta con los nudillos. La furia la dominaba y no pensaba más que en decirle cuatro cosas al profesor Snape, ninguna de ellas muy agradables, así que cuando se abrió la puerta, simplemente gritó.

- **¡No se quien se cree usted que es, pero…** - Pansy calló inmediatamente y tragó saliva como quien se sabe que ha metido la pata de la manera más vergonzosa.

- **Vaya** - exclamó la persona que había abierto la puerta - **Nunca creí que al abrir la puerta me echarían bronca.**

**- Lo siento **- dijo Pansy totalmente ruborizada - **estaba buscando al profesor Severus Snape.**

**- Severus esta dentro, pasa, me pregunto que ha hecho ahora** - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en la boca.

Pansy entro tímidamente, ella nunca era tímida, nunca, pero la vergüenza que acababa de pasar hizo que su furia se diluyera y se sintió pequeña e insignificante al lado de aquel hombre que sólo hacia que sonreír.

- **Severus** - dijo aquel hombre abriendo una puerta pequeña - **una alumna te busca.**

**- Yo no le he dicho que fuera su alumna. ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?**

**- Un presentimiento** - y aquel hombre le sonrió dulcemente - **No estés tan segura de que todo haya salido mal, aunque sigo preguntándome que es lo que ha hecho mi marido.**

**- ¿Su marido!**

**- ¿Tan extraño parece que este casado señorita Parkinson?** - pregunto el profesor al entrar, ella sorprendida le miro - **Ya veo que si** - dijo después mirar en la mente de su alumna.

- **Estaré en la cocina** - dijo Remus mientras desaparecía por una puerta blanca.

- **Así que Draco se ha enamorado de Potter, pero cree que le ha estado engañando. Mi ahijado teniendo remordimientos es algo que nunca creí ver.**

**- ¡Odio que me lea la mente!** - exclamó Pansy mientras notaba que la furia volvía.

- **Draco esta sufriendo, y eso hará que madure, las personas solo maduran cuando se sienten mal.**

**- ¿Ha hecho que Draco se enamore de Potter sólo para que sufra y madure? Con lo mono que es el Draco malcriado que sólo tiene en la mente como vengarse de Potter y hacerlo sufrir.**

**- Yo no he hecho que Draco se enamore de Potter¿Cree que es normal que Draco sólo piense en como vengarse de Potter? Sólo he hecho que Draco se de cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ese Gryffindor.**

**- Theodore solía bromear que la obsesión de Draco con Potter no era normal… Creo que él sospechaba de cómo acabaría todo esto, y por ello se negó a participar en el plan. ¿Qué pasará ahora?**

**- No lo se, pero si Remus ha tenido un buen presentimiento…**

**- ¿Su marido es vidente?**

**- Más o menos **- dijo Severus de forma vaga, por nada del mundo iba a decir que su Remus era un licántropo, para que luego la chica le mirara mal, como hacían todos luego de que se enteraran del secreto.

* * *

Harry entró en su casa y se dejo caer en el sofá agotado. Entonces, las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo surgieron rápidamente, y ahogo su cara contra un cojín que no tardo en estar mojado.

Sentía que había pasado algo malo, volvía a ver la cara llena de lágrimas de Draco, pero todas las suposiciones que hacia eran demasiado horribles para poderlas aceptar.

**- ¡Harry!** - alguien le cogió por los brazos y le obligo a mirarle. Era Sirius - **¿Qué ha pasado?**

**- ¡Odio a los Slytherins!**

**- No eres el único ¿Qué te han hecho?**

**- No estoy seguro** - y el llanto se doblo en volumen al no saber con certeza que era lo que pasaba.

Podía ser que Lucius Malfoy se había enterado de su relación y había obligado a Draco a cortar con él, pero este, en el momento de decírselo no habría podido y había huido; también podía ser que Draco se sintiera atraído por otra persona, o que ya no sintiera lo mismo por Harry; podía ser también que Draco nunca lo hubiera…

Era demasiado horrible incluso para pensarlo.

**- ¿Estas mejor? -** le pregunto Sirius cuando vio que el llanto se calmaba - **Es bueno llorar cuando uno lo necesita.**

**- Si… **

**- Anda, dile a tu padrino que te han hecho los Slytherins.**

**- No puedo entender que es lo que pasa por su mente, parece una cosa, y luego… ¡es otra!**

**- Son serpientes traicioneras, todas las serpientes son así, astutas, y cuando pueden se retuercen y te clavan los colmillos.**

**- Generalizas con las serpientes, no todas son así, olvidas que soy un Parselmouth.**

**- Si, suelo olvidar eso** - dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

**- ¿Crees que los Slytherins son capaces de amar?**

Y esa pregunta hizo que Sirius se tensara de manera alarmante.

**- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**- Yo... me he enamorado de un...a Slytherin, y todo parecía ir bien, pero de repente, se hecho a llorar y huyo... **

**- Los Slytherins son complicados, nunca sabes lo que pasa con ellos, nunca sabes lo que piensan, son capaces de fingir cualquier sentimiento** - y aquí Harry se sobresalto - ** pero... cuando aman son capaces de hacer que la persona amada sea la más feliz, la sobreprotegen, cuidan extremadamente de ella...**

**- No dices eso como si estuvieras muy contento.**

**- ¿Nunca te has preguntado porque estoy soltero a mi edad?** - Harry le miro sorprendido y asintió con la cabeza - **Supe que amaba a alguien demasiado tarde... justo después de que se casarse... con un Slytherin**

**- ¿Hablas de Remus?**

**- ¿Le conoces?** - y Harry asintió con la cabeza - **por eso te encontré en la biblioteca... si, hablo de Remus... cuando nos enteramos de que Remus salía con Snape nos lo tomamos a broma, no podían ir en serio, cortarían antes o después, pero seguían saliendo, las discusiones entre James, Remus y yo comenzaron a ser constantes... decidí que era hora de hacer algo, le gaste una "bromita" a Snape... y entonces él descubrió que Remus era un licántropo... Remus dejo de hablarnos a James y a mi, y meses después nos envió las invitaciones de la boda...**

**- ¿No fuisteis?**

**- No. Y sigo pensando que es lo mejor, Remus es feliz... Snape es capaz de hacerle más feliz de lo que yo hubiera podido hacerle. A veces voy a la biblioteca y lo veo de lejos... pero nunca me acerco, si Remus, yo y James volviéramos a ser amigos, Snape y James y yo sólo nos pelearíamos, y eso haría infeliz a Remus...**

**- Vaya...**

**- Con el tiempo las heridas se curan, nunca dejare de amar a Remus, tampoco dejare de irlo a ver a escondidas, pero el tiempo hace que conozcas a nuevas personas... que, aunque no sea la relación ideal, te pelees, lo notas a faltar cuando no está.**

**- Eso quiere decir que estas enamorado de alguien más.**

**- Podría decirse así, Remus siempre será mi gran amor, pero eso no quiere decir que no ame a la persona con la que estoy. Por eso, si esa Slytherin es capaz de hacerte feliz, James y yo lo aceptaremos.**

**- En realidad, es un chico.**

**- Esta bien.**

**- Lo que me gustaría saber, es si realmente me quiere...**

* * *

**- Bien** - dijo Pansy sentándose en la mesa de Slytherin del Gran Comedor - **¿Sabéis que sólo queda una semana para el baile? Me hace tanta ilusión... Yo ya tengo mi túnica¿Ya os la habéis comprado vosotros?**

**- Si** - respondió Theodore mientras miraba con disgusto la comida que tenía delante, no había nada que le gustase.

- **¿Y tu Draco¿Draco?** - pero el chico seguía sin contestar mirando distraídamente a algún lugar que parecía ser la mesa de Gryffindor - **¿Sabes que Potter va a ir con Granger al baile?**

**- ¿Qué!** - dijo levantándose de golpe, todos en el Gran comedor se le quedaron mirando, pero él se limito a sentarse como si no hubiera pasado nada, un Malfoy nunca monta ningún escándalo, son los demás que le miran porque es muy hermoso.

- **¡Era una broma!** - dijo Pansy riéndose, pero de pronto se puso sería - **Si piensas comportarte como un Hufflepuff...**

**- ¡Yo no me comporto como un Hufflepuff!**

**- Si que lo haces** - intervino Theodore - **si te comportases como un verdadero Slytherin no estarías aquí sentado mirándolo como un bobo.**

**- ¡No lo estoy mirando como un bobo! **- exclamo Draco ofendido.

**- No sólo llevas mirándolo desde que hemos entrado, y suspirando. Si fueras un autentico Slytherin te levantarías y le dejarías claros los limites a Granger, porque yo diría que se lo esta intentando ligar.**

En efecto, en la otra punta del gran comedor Hermione intentaba animar a Harry, pero este sólo tenía fija la mirada en la mesa, sin atreverse a levantarla, porque temía ver a Draco.

**- ¡Esa arpía¡Tiene su brazo por encima del hombro de mi Harry!**

**- Deberías ser más discreto Draco** - le dijo Theodore con toda la tranquilidad del mundo **- todos los Slytherins te están escuchando** - y varias personas intentaron disimular lo que habían estado haciendo momentos antes.

**- ¡Harry le ha sonreído!**

**- Es amiga de Potter, no querrás que le pegue. **

**- No estaría mal. ¿Con quien creéis que ira al baile?**

**- Supongo que con Granger, están los dos solos.**

**- Weasley también esta sólo, quizás vaya con él.**

**- ¿Con el pobretón! Ni hablar** - Draco dejo sus cubiertos encima de la mesa y se limpio con la servilleta - **Si mi Padrino pudo conseguirlo, yo también lo haré**. - y entonces se levanto.

**- ¿Qué tiene que ver el profesor Snape en esto?** - le pregunto Theodore a Pansy.

**- Esta casado con un Gryffindor.**

Y mientras Draco se encaminaba a la mesa de Gryffindor, se escucho un ¿QUÉ! provinente de la mesa de Slytherin, y, es que los Slytherins habían seguido escuchando la conversación, y nadie habría podido pensar que el profesor Snape estuviera casado, y menos con un Gryffindor, con lo que él los odiaba.

**- Buenos días** - dijo Draco cuando estuvo justo detrás de Harry, este sólo pudo temblar, pero no se atrevió a darse la vuelta. Los Gryffindors que lo vieron creyeron que Malfoy había hecho alguna cosa a Harry, pero sólo Hermione y Ron se metieron en la conversación, los otros chicos tenían algo de miedo a Harry por ser un parselmouth.

**- ¿Quieres alguna cosa del consejo, Malfoy?** - dijo Hermione de forma nada amable.

**- Nada que tenga que ver contigo. Quiero hablar con Harry, a solas** - y como los Gryffindors no eran tan despiertos como los Slytherins, no notaran nada extraño en que Malfoy llamara a Harry por su nombre.

**- No te lo vas a llevar para que puedas encerrarlo en alguna mazmorra y encadenarlo y...** - le espetó Ron furioso.

**- Bien, yo no había pensado en eso, pero me lo apuntare para probarlo algún día.**

**- Esta bien, será mejor que nos vayamos -** dijo Harry levantándose, pero en ningún momento miro a Draco a los ojos.

- **No Harry** - le detuvo Hermione **- si volvéis a pelearos os castigaran, y a ti Malfoy te quitarán el puesto de vicepresidente ¿Quieres eso?**

**- Lo que yo quiero lo tengo delante mío** - y Harry se sonrojo de golpe, pero como hemos dicho, los Gryffindors no son muy despiertos, así que creyeron que se había puesto rojo de furia.

- **¿Mi puesto de presidenta del consejo de estudiantes¡Lo llevas claro Malfoy!**

**- No** - dijo Draco con mucho esfuerzo, Granger había dado en el clavo si quería humillarle - **batallaremos el próximo curso por eso. Y no voy a perder más el tiempo, sólo quiero hacerle unas preguntas, Harry, me da igual hacerlas delante de todos... ¿Quieres ser mi novio¿Quieres venir al baile conmigo¿Quieres...**

Pero Draco no pudo continuar porque Harry se había abalanzado sobre suyo y lo besaba con alivio. No pudo evitar llorar por la tensión que había pasado pensando en que Draco le había engañado.

Pero ahora todo estaba bien para ellos dos.

* * *

Bueno, sólo queda el epilogo. 


	8. EPILOGO

Disclaimer: es de J.K.Rowling, o de quien sea, sino puedo asegurar que... no se que puedo asegurar que no haya asegurado antes.

Ultimo capitulo... gracias a Alega (ya se que te he acortado el nombre, pero es que es muy largo de escribir...), a Diabolik, A Eri (también te acorto el nombre) y a todas las personas que me leyeron, me hace muy feliz leer los reviews que me mandais, es como una pequeña llamita de ilusión que llevo dentro todo el día.

Y ahora...

**MOMENTOS**

**EPILOGO**

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron delante de la multitud que estaba allí reunida. Nadie había querido perderse la fiesta, así que la mayoría de alumnos habían asistido, pero también profesores y antiguos alumnos.

Una suave música envolvía el ambiente. El olor de deliciosa comida atraía a la gente. Algunas parejas bailaban, y los que estaban solos los miraban con envidia. Habían personas que comían mientras conversaban con sus amigos, o discutían con sus enemigos.

La Fiesta de Primavera había llegado.

* * *

Dos parejas se encontraron frente a frente.

Todos sabían que se odiaban, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado.

¿Podría el amor superar el orgullo?

Una canción acabo y otra comenzó, pero ninguno de los hombres estaba dispuesto a dar el primer paso, y solo se miraban con odio, mientras fruncían los labios. Las mujeres que los acompañaban los miraban suplicantes.

Ambas mujeres se miraron, y extrañamente se sonrieron. Había comprensión entre ellas.

**- Un vestido muy bonito, Señora Malfoy.**

**- Llámame Narcisa, casi somos familia. ¿Puedo yo llamarte Lily?**

**- Claro** - dijo la pelirroja sonriente.

Un gemido de angustia se escucho por la boca de los dos hombres ¡Familia! De todas las cosas que les podían haber pasado en la vida esta era una de las peores. Se habían odiado desde siempre, y ahora sus hijos habían decidido ir en contra de sus enseñanzas.

James odiaba a Lucius porque él odiaba la magia negra más que a nada, y como jefe de aurores Lucius siempre se había escapado de sus redadas con elegancia, cuando conseguía hacerlas, cosa que no era fácil, ya que Lucius era muy admirado, muy rico, y muchas otras cosas más que lo hacían imposible de atrapar.

Lucius odiaba a James porque siempre estaba atosigándolo, intentando encerrarlo en Azkaban, no dejándolo vivir tranquilamente, siempre teniendo de inventar la manera de escapar a sus redadas, algunas de las cuales habían estado muy cerca de descubrir su biblioteca secreta.

Cuando los dos se habían enterado de la relación de los chicos, habían sonreído y habían exclamado "_locuras de adolescentes_"

Sirius había mirado a James y le había recordado que en una ocasión anterior había dicho lo mismo, y esa locura había acabado en boda, la boda de Remus y Snape. Seguidamente le había dicho que debía apoyar la relación si no quería perder a su hijo (Sirius apoyaba esa relación, claro, pensó James, Draco era su sobrino, y tenía su misma malicia picara), pero James odiaba tanto a los Malfoy... ¡Pero amaba tanto a su hijo! Todavía recordaba cuando lo había tenido en sus brazos por primera vez, mientras Lily yacía cansada, pero muy feliz a su lado, mientras en sus ojos brillaba la chispa de la felicidad absoluta, la misma chispa que brillaba en los ojos de James, y la culpa de todo la tenía aquella carita morena, aquella mata de cabello negro desordenado, aquellos ojos de color indefinido en los que todos sus amigos creían ver un color u otro, aquel niño por el que daría su vida.

Narcisa simplemente había sonreído ante su frase, y había tenido la malicia (esa malicia picara, que sólo posen los Black) de recordarle que ya había oído esa frase antes, todos los Malfoys la decían al enterarse de la pareja de sus hijos, porque nunca elegían a su pareja al gusto de sus padres, quizás era una de las reglas no escritas en aquel Código de Comportamiento que rige la vida de los Malfoys _"Cuando te enamores, que sea de alguien que no le guste a tu padre, así evitaras que te robe la pareja"_ Era por eso que habían Malfoys casados con Veelas, con vampiros, con descendientes de sirenas, Narcisa no dejo de sonreír al recordarle que el esfuerzo que había hecho para que Draco se convirtiera en todo un Malfoy acababa de dar su fruto, porque Lucius habían dicho esa frase.

Porque la había dicho el padre de Lucius el día que se entero de la relación de Lucius con Narcisa "**¡**_Una mujer que juega al Quidditch¡Que deshonra para su familia y para la nuestra¡Sólo es una locura de adolescente, sólo te atrae porque es medio salvaje!"_ Cosa en que se equivoco porque Lucius estaba tan enamorado ahora de Narcisa cómo cuando la vio por primera vez volar sobre la escoba, con su rubio cabello suelto al aire, y con la mirada decidida a atrapar la Snitch, sus ojos grises sólo atentos a la Snitch, ni siquiera una mirada para Lucius, que estaba acostumbrado a que todos voltearan a verlo. Y la vez que la siguió cuando la vio salir de noche de Slytherin, y la vio bañarse desnuda en el Lago, esa fue la primera de las locuras que hizo por ella, unirse a su baño a la luz de las estrellas y de la luna, y ella le había sonreído, y el mundo de Lucius se redujo a partir de ese momento a las sonrisas de Narcisa.

¡Cómo amaba a su hijo! Bebé nacido de ese inmenso amor, heredero de la encantadora sonrisa de su madre, heredero también de las locuras de su madre, sin duda.

Los dos hombres salieron de sus pensamientos casi a la vez y se estrecharon la mano decididamente. El amor que sentían hacia sus pequeños (en realidad no tan pequeños) podía incluso con el odio que se habían procesado durante toda la vida.

**- Y yo me pregunto donde están los que han hecho posible este milagro**

**- ¿Los niños?** - en realidad ya no tan niños - **No lo se, Narcisa, quizás estén en el jardín, hay unas flores tan bonitas...**

* * *

En una parte del Gran Comedor dos personas miraban la escena con diversión.

**- Esta es una de las cosas que nunca pensé vivir para ver, cuando eran mis alumnos siempre pensaba que acabarían matándose el uno a otro.**

**- De eso ya hace mucho, Profesor Riddle,**

**- Tanto como que en otro tiempo tú también fuiste mi alumno.**

**- Si, también recuerdo como me divertía hacerte enfadar, y me castigabas durante meses enteros con los peores métodos de los que disponías...**

**- Te equivocas, se cosas que harían estremecer a cualquiera...**

**- Lo se profesor Riddle, pero me gusta el peligro. Quizás por ello me arriesgaba a hacerte enfadar...**

**- Te habría echado el crutacius en aquellos tiempos. Nunca pensé que acabaría... enamorado de ti.**

**- Los tiempos cambian, y las personas con ellos. Yo nunca pensé que alguien podría sustituir a Remus en mi corazón, y aquí estoy, diciéndole al mundo que el Gran Sirius Black esta con un Slytherin.**

**- Si, varias personas se nos han quedado viendo... pero esta noche es de sorpresas, me pregunto que nuevas extrañezas nos traerá la noche...**

**- Si, y una de ellas me gustaría saber ¿Dónde están Harry y Draco?**

**- ¿Y que más da ahora? Sígueme, tengo algo que mostrarte.**

* * *

**- No me encuentro bien Remus**

**- Creo que yo tampoco. ¿Estoy viendo a Sirius cogido de la mano del profesor Riddle?**

**- Seguro que son alucinaciones... alucinaciones que yo también veo, como veo a Lucius hablar con Potter Padre. Seguro que los elfos domésticos han puesto algo extraño en las bebidas, note un sabor extraño en el vino.**

**- Entonces lo mejor sería que nos retirásemos a descansar a casa**

**- Si.**

**- Me gustaría despedirme de Harry y Draco, pero... no los veo...**

**

* * *

**

**- Guau, a eso se le llama estar en plena forma pese a su edad.**

**- ¿Qué miras Theodore¿Qué hay detrás de esa pared que miras con tanto interés? Que es lo que te muestra tu Don.**

**- Me muestra que mas vale que me busque pareja para esta noche.**

**- ¿Quién esta montandoselo?**

**- Riddle con su noviecito.**

**- ¡Joder!**

**- Básicamente.**

**- ¿Por qué no habré obtenido yo un Don como ese! - **se lamento la Pansy

**- No es tan bueno como crees, necesito urgentemente una mano de ayuda aquí abajo.**

**- Te sigo envidiando... Por cierto... ¿No sabrás donde esta Draco?**

**- En el castillo no esta...Vaya... diría que esta noche están todos de lo más activos, Snape trata de controlarse y no comerse vivo a su marido, aunque... - **dijo el Theodore mirando hacia una gruesa pared, pero él podía ver a través de ellas** - diría que no lo ha conseguido ¡Y en el aula de McGonagall nada menos!**

**- ¡Que morbo! - **y después de un momento a Pansy se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea y sonrió perversamente -** Si me disculpas...**

**- Esperame, sea lo que sea que vas a hacer prefiero verlo cuanto más cerca mejor - **y los dos chicos salieron del Gran Comedor.

Cerca del aula de transformaciones los dos chicos se pararon, Theodore decidió esconderse en el aula contigua, y Pansy le guiño el ojo con complicidad.

**- Se va a arrepentir de haberme utilizado...** - y utilizando su Don se convirtió en una Pansy-ancianita - **y ahora a recordar las lecciones de Oclumancia**.

Y Pansy abrió la puerta de la clase, y los miro intentando parecer entre sorprendida y indignada, pero por dentro estaba entre divertida y morbosa. Los dos hombres por su parte estaban totalmente avergonzados, y musitaron unas disculpas y comenzaron a vestirse rápidamente.

- **¡Pervertidos¡Depravados¡Degenerados¡Enviciados¡Por Merlín y sus sagrados libros¡Pobre Minerva, mi querida prima lejana!** - y Pansy se reía interiormente a más no poder, mientras veía a los hombres ponerse la túnica del revés - **¡Hombres libidinosos¡Lascivos¡Lujuriosos¡Por Dumbledore y su venerable fénix!** - aquí ambos hombres salían corriendo por la puerta, pero Pansy siguió gritando - **¡Pervertidores de la vejez, de la inocencia de los niños que estudian aquí¡¡¡Que por siglos sean ingenuos los ojos de esos infantes!**

**- Ya no te oyen **- pudo decirle Theodore entre carcajadas, y entonces Pansy no pudo aguantar más y cayo ella también al suelo riendo - **¿Dónde aprendiste esos insultos?**

**- Mi bisabuela vino un día de visita, y me encontró...**

**- ¿Con quien estabas? **- pregunto Theodore curioso, creía que la chica sólo había estado enamorada de Draco.

- **Yo sola...**

**- No has conocido hombre alguno...**

**- No... sólo fantasías creadas por mi mente para compensar la falta de...**

**- Ven, vamos a un lugar más tranquilo** - le dijo Theodore besandola cariñosamente en la boca.

**

* * *

**

Todo se desarrollaba conforme el plan, no había ninguna sorpresa, la gente se lo estaba pasando bien, la gente bailaba alegre, reía y comía, el Consejo de Estudiantes había hecho un buen trabajo.

Sin embargo Hermione estaba sentada en un rincón sin disfrutar, nada podía sacarla de ese abismo en el que se había sumergido, ni siquiera la satisfacción que tendría que sentir al recibir las felicitaciones por el baile que le daban por ser la Presidenta del Consejo.

Quizás porque sabia que no había hecho gran cosa en la organización del baile.

Quizás porque intuía que Harry estaba con Draco, y en el fondo, pero muy en el fondo había visto la buena pareja que hacían.

Alguien se sentó a su lado, pero Hermione no miro quien era, le daba igual.

- **¿Quieres un traguito de FireWhisky? Va bien para olvidar las penas de amor** - dijo una voz triste.

**- No quiero depender de nada para olvidar, se que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo por mi misma...**

**- ¿Tu crees? Entonces tienes suerte, yo no creo ser lo suficientemente fuerte para olvidar a Harry.**

Entonces Hermione vio a la chica que estaba a su lado, Ginny, la eterna enamorada de Harry, desde aquel primer día que lo vio.

**- ¿De donde has sacado la botella? El alcohol esta prohibido para los alumnos.**

**- ¿Y que mas da? Harry debe estar ahora montándoselo con Malfoy...**

**- ¡Ginny¡Ese vocabulario! **

**- Tranquila, ya dejo de beber¡Colin¿Quieres FireWhisky¡Queda media botella!**

**- ¡Claro!** - dijo el chico y se sentó junto a las chicas, Hermione suspiro, ella quería estar sola, pero se iba sumando gente - **¿No quieres Hermione?**

**- Dame un poco, cualquier cosa que tome será poca para aguantaros** - murmuro.

- **¿Crees que podríamos volver a convertirlo en hurón?** - dijo Ginny que era la que estaba más borracha.

- **Y después enviarlo a algún lugar perdido para que Harry crea que lo ha abandonado, y entonces caerá en mis brazos**

**- ¡Eh!** - protestaron las dos chicas.

**- ¿Qué? Harry es Gay, yo soy Gay, hacemos la pareja perfecta...**

**- Harry estuvo enamorado de Cho, así que es Bi...**

**- Yo cogería a Malfoy y lo transformaría en un elfo domestico** - dijo Hermione que era la que más entendía de transformaciones - **así** **aprendería lo que es sufrir, pobrecitos de ellos** - se nota que Hermione ya llevaba unos traguitos de más.

- **Quizás unas fotos comprometidas harían que Harry le dejase...**

**- O podríamos hacer que Malfoy... podríamos hacer que** - y Ginny se durmió y tuvo extraños sueños de borracha donde un Malfoy-hurón bailaba el can-can.

**- Yo preferiría que... unas fotos donde...** - y Colin durmió borracho y soñó en que un Malfoy-hurón posaba en un estudio fotográfico.

Hermione en su pequeña borrachera sonrió, tenía amigos con los que podía compartir el dolor que sentía, y quizás más adelante podría mirar a Harry a la cara y decirle que seguía considerándolo uno de sus mejores amigos. Y en cuanto a Malfoy... que se preparase, el año que viene tendrían que volver a competir por el puesto de Presidente del Consejo, y Hermione pensaba batallar con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Ron Weasley era un Gryffindor.

Ron Weasley era valiente.

Ron Weasley era curioso.

Quizás era por estas tres condiciones que ahora estaba siguiendo esa llama voladora (Ron tenia dudas de cómo no se consumía ese fuego cuando era evidente que nada lo sustentaba) Ese fuego se había encendido cuando iba a entrar al Gran Comedor, y lo había guiado por desiertos corredores hasta que al fin, Ron diviso una estancia toda iluminada por pequeñas llamitas voladoras como aquella.

Había un enorme ventanal que daba al jardín y al Lago donde se reflejaban las estrellas, y más allá se veía unas minúsculas lucecitas que señalaban el lugar en el que estaba situado Hogsmeade. Parecía que el cielo estaba en la tierra.

**- Es un bello paisaje **

Ron se sobresalto, había creído que estaba solo, y se giro para ver a Viktor Krum, y sólo pudo sonrojarse, Krum debía pensar que era un romántico, pero Viktor sólo podía pensar en lo bello que se veía aquel chico cuando se sonrojaba.

-** Yo... siento interrumpirle...** - y su estomago le recordó que no comía desde esa mañana, porque había decidido pasar algo de hambre durante el resto del día para poder comer las delicias que los Elfos Domésticos prepararían para esa noche.

- **¿Tiene hambre? Puedes comer lo que quieras** - y entonces Ron vio como había mucha comida encima de una mesa.

**- Será mejor que me vaya, es evidente que esperabas a alguien** - y Ron pensó que seguramente sería Hermione.

**- ¡No! No te vayas... quédate...**

Y Ron decidió aceptar la invitación.

Porque le daba igual el baile, en realidad no había tenido nunca ganas de ir, sólo había ido porque Hermione lo había convencido, así ella no sería la única que estaría sin pareja. Porque además Viktor Krum era alguien al que siempre había admirado, y deseaba conocerlo un poco más, quería saber que había detrás del Gran Jugador de Quidditch. Porque además se sentía a gusto allí, entre aquellas llamas voladoras, en aquella intimidad, en aquel silencio, en aquella tranquilidad.

Y ambos chicos conocieron más sobre el otro, hablaron de todo, rieron alegremente, discutieron teorías, intimaron.

**- Es realmente bella la vista desde aquí** - dijo Ron acercándose a la ventana, y desde allí vio dos sombras que se movían rápidamente por entre la hierba, y antes de que pudiera saber si realmente eran Harry y el hurón...

**- Tu eres mucho más bello**

Y lo beso.

Y si Ron estaba en un principio sorprendido, pronto se dejo llevar por esa dulce sensación que sentía, era como si todas las piezas de un puzzle comenzaran a encajar. El puzzle de su vida, de su destino.

Una pieza había sido la admiración que sentía por Viktor. Otra la necesidad que había sentido de comprar el póster de Viktor Krum que ahora tenía colgado en su habitación. El autógrafo que Ron guardaba bajo llave, a salvo de las bromas de los gemelos. Los celos que había sentido cuando vio bailar a Viktor y a Hermione. Pero Ron había intentado encajar en su puzzle la pieza de otro puzzle, pero no encajaba, Hermione no había estado destinada a encajar en el puzzle de Ron, este había estado destinado a amar a Viktor, y él había intentado alterar el destino enamorándose de la chica, pero el destino se había encargado de corregir ese error.

Ron gimió dentro del beso y se agarro a Viktor mientras caía en esa placentera sensación.

* * *

Un jardín helado, un jardín cubierto de hielo, donde cada flor congelada brillaba por el impacto de la luz de la luna, donde cada hoja desprendía un fulgor azulado.

Era la visión más hermosa que los ojos podrían haber visto esa noche, un jardín encantado, creado sólo por amor, sólo para que la persona amada pudiera disfrutarlo.

Y había sido una emoción que estremeció el corazón de Harry, a quien ya no le quedaba ninguna duda del amor que le profesaba Draco.

Pero nadie contemplaba el jardín ahora.

Aquellos dos chicos sólo podían verse uno al otro, sólo podían besarse, acariciar la piel, derretir el hielo con la pasión que desplegaban sus cuerpos, el fuego que empujaba sus gemidos. Una mano entrelazada a otra, un cuerpo dentro de otro, un cuerpo envolviendo a otro, lagrimas de placer, sonrisas y miradas que no podían apartarse de otras sonrisas y miradas.

En un jardín helado que no se derritió cuando los chicos ya no estaban allí, un jardín helado que siguió aguantando el calor de verano, un jardín helado donde se citaron muchos más amantes mientras Hogwarts existió.

* * *

_¡Ya se ha acabado! Me ha dado pena terminarlo, de saber que no volveré a escribir sobre este Harry y este Draco...Pero, por otra parte me gusta como ha quedado, hay esperanzas para todos... y pensar que por un momento estuve a punto de perderlo todo porque el ordenador tuvo un error grave..._


End file.
